Senior Year Will we make it together?
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: Senior year has arrived and these six rich teens plan to live it up. But will they manage to end the year still as close as they started? Or will all the lies, secrets, and lust be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I have a new story here! I have simply lost my muse for Breakup Breakdown so I decided along with Falling through the Cracks don't worry i haven't given up on that fic, I will write this story!

Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine I wish they were, but they aren't if they where id make robin take of his mask at least once!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music pumped in a blinding rhythm. Swaying my hips to the beat I closed my eyes downed with the thought that it was the last night of summer before we start school. And it wasn't just school but senior year!

It seemed like just yesterday I entered high school. Taking my first big steps in life, like my first platinum card, my first fuck, my first heartbreak. And now it was going to be my final year of what people call the whirlwind years, I didn't want high school to end.

The dj changed the song, _Pump It Up_ by the beastie boys blared through the speakers. Hell this may be senior year but hey its my last year I better go through it to the fullest, not an experience well be missed!

Twirling my hair into a high ponytail I moved from the dance floor to the table where my friends sat getting wasted. We had been together since sixth grade, and the six of us were inseparable.

First was Rachel Roth, my best friend, we hated each other's guts but when placed together for a science project we realized how much we had in common. I swear the teachers still regret doing that till this day. She was beautiful, black shoulder length hair with violet highlights that matched perfectly with her violet eyes. Not only was she beautiful, Rachel was incredibly rich, our whole school had cash but she was among the top. Her dad was a retired actor who now sold and owned vineyards of the best wine in Gotham. Her mother was the illustrator of top fashion magazines all over the world which meant Rachel was the first to know whenever something was hot and not.

Next was Gar, Rachel's boyfriend since freshman year and the comedian. He was completely vegetarian due to the diet his mother was on when he was born; ever since then you could never convince him to eat meat. His parents ran talk shows all across the state ranging from animal to celebrity lifestyles. Always happy he never knew when to stop partying but always new when to crack a joke, the problem was to get him to shut up. Garfield was hot, along with the two other guys in the group he pretty much was the most wanted guy in GPDS (Gotham private day school), with brown hair and forest green eyes he may not be athletic but he had the built of a swimmer.

Leaning lazily on the couch sipping on a martini was my boyfriend since last year, Richard Grayson. Every guy hated him for having me, and every girl hated me for having Richard. But anyone could see we where a match made in heaven. Richard had ebony hair that was spiked to perfection but when let down it let an air of mystery, but he only let it down for special occasions or for when we fucked. His eyes where so blue you would think they where from an animation, his pools where almost ink blue leaning on a crystal effect. The only word that could barley describe them was breathtaking. His adoptive father was Bruce Wayne, the richest man and next to Richard most notorious playboy in Gotham and probably most cities around.

The two making out between sips of beer where, Karen Breecher and Victor Stone. Having gone out since eighth grade they where the idol and stone of the group one was never without the other. Victor was tall and African American, the most athletic and muscular in all of GPDS; Karen was African American as well with a spunky attitude that matched her gorgeous frizzy black hair. His parents where world-renowned scientists. Karen's mother was a model and her dad one of the minor population of un-gay fashion designers.

And who was she? Who would not know who Korina Anders was? She was the girl all guys wanted and the girl all girls wanted to be. Her parents owned a chain of beauty and makeup productions called Star fire. The scents and colors where exotic and intoxicating, much like the heir of the chain. Her hair was a deep red that reached just above her ass, her eyes where an unearthly emerald that bounced with the light. She was 5'8, incredibly rich, sexy, smart, and seductive. You could just say the word perfect and everyone would assume you where talking about Kori.

" Yo Kor, you just going to stand their like a loner staring at us, or actually enjoy the last night before our spin off year!"

I laugh gliding gracefully between Richard and Gar. " We all know your celebrating because you never thought you would past second grade."

I grin teasing Gar as Richard pulls me into his lap. Enjoying the sensation of Richard nipping on the skin of my neck, god I felt like a goddess every time I was with him. "Hmm, Kor you taste so good, new soap?" he teases softly into my ear. God why is se so damn seductive, unable to stand my urge anymore I twist around in his lap pulling his head into a mind blowing kiss. I receive no protest as he opens his mouth allowing my tongue to roam free in his mouth.

I missed his taste, two months on a Caribbean cruise is way too long away from my Richard Grayson, enough time for him to cheat on at least fifty girls behind my back. Not that all of us where faithful, we have all at least slept with each other once. Remembering my first fuck was with Richard in ninth grade, we both where completely out of our minds, decided we were tired of being alone we jumped into bed together and did it. I also remember in tenth grade when Gar and I fucked one spring break when Rachel went away to the Bahamas, we went out to see a movie that got us so fucking horny we went straight to bathroom and fucked in the handicap stall. In that same year Rachel and I got so wasted we got caught making out in Victors pool house, we where both so embarrassed but somehow that just brought us closer. Then last year when me and Richard got in a fight I got so pissed I told him that I was going to fuck his best friend, and next thing I new me and victor where having sex in the boys shower room.

But don't get me wrong, everyone in Gotham high is like this, it's just our messed up rich spoilt life's that where just waiting to be fucked up!

" Kor? You all right?" I look at Richard realizing we had stopped kissing. I blush, " sorry just remembering."

He tugs onto my hair playing with the strands that fall across my eyes, " We still have one more year."

" Yeah I know." Sighing I steal his martini and down the rest of it in one gulp.

" And I intend to make the most of it!"

All of us raise our glasses, " To the best senior year ever, lets make it memorable for everyone, so when we leave GDPS no one will forget us!"

We clink glasses then gulp down the alcohol ready to spend the night wasted and the next morning for school completely hung over.

" Lets dance!"

Rushing on to the dance floor once again just in time for 50 cents Candy shop, " OMG they haven't played this song for ever!"

Rachel and I brake down into a rush of hip swaying dirty dancing. She smacks me lightly on the ass, " hey sexy, ready to party?' I nod and we are off, tonight I don't mind having all eyes on me, I feel truly sexy. Grinding up against each other Rachel sways her ass to the beat while I move my hands across her in mesmerizing movements. All eyes are on us.

Grinning we move wildly letting the music and alcohol take full control of our bodies. A crowd gathers around us watching with awe and admiration as we sway our designer clad bodies to the song. I feel firm arms press around me as someone twirls me then grinds up next to me as Alicia Keys, A woman's Worth, plays.

" Richard…?"

"Hmm?" he responds sliding his hands along my curves.

" I love you."

He stops dancing and turns me around to look him in the eye. At first I think hes pissed after we both agreed never to get too intimate. But then I see that gleam in his eye, the one he only has for me.

" I love you too."

He pulls me into a hot kiss, covering my lips with his. And im lost once again in his sweet mouth savoring his taste with my tongue. What would I be without him?

Braking away from the kiss and continuing the slow grind I glance at the people around me. Karen had already passed out on Victors lap as he fanned her head, Gar and Rachel where arguing once again as Tara stood next to Gar trying to look innocent. Then I look at Richard although dancing with me he eyed the petite brunette bartender. Not even the first day of school and Richard already was eyeing girls up. Realizing I followed his gaze Richard mumbles an apology, which I wave away with a peck on his lips. Apologizing once again I nod the walk absentmindedly towards the restrooms. Drying the sweat of my face and reapplying my lip-gloss I sigh,

this was going to be one hell of a year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000What do you think? Like? Hate? It will be more interesting this is just the basic introduction! Well hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ok next chapter, first day of school! Hope you like it and thanks to my first four reviewers Crimson Black, Skye 668, heartbreaker91, and Breenieweenie! ( sorry if I spelt it wrong :( ) Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: Teen titans aren't mine, COME ON ISNT THAT THE MOST OBVIOUS THIG EVER! If they where mine I would be putting stories on air not canceling the best show ever, rather than sulking on fan fiction! Stupid people getting rid of the best cartoon!

Anyway: D

Oh yeah and new people introduced.

Roy Speedy

Jinx jinx

Terra Terra

Jon Aqualad

Babs Batgirl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kori stretched her athletic body slowly moving to a sitting position on the white king size bed. She loved waking up in Richard's room; it was a reminder to her that he was finally hers. _A battle of emotions well deserved! _She remembered how long it took before her and Richard finally admitted the feelings they had for each other. The set backs were too great, what with Richard cheating on her with Rachel, and her running of with her gardener, Xavier, for a weekend in Mexico. Life for them had been complicated, now there were finally no distractions.

" Finally awake? You know we start school in a hour, and we both know that's how long it takes you just to shower!"

"Good morning to you too Richard!"

Richard grinned sitting in front of her then giving her a peck on the lips, " Im sorry, good morning sweetheart!"

Kori growled when Richard pulled away, but stopped complaining to admire her fit boyfriend. He wore a black wife beater and dark blue Armani exchange jeans that sagged but did not fall completely off his ass. His hair wasn't spiked making him look even hotter as its fell sideways over his dark blue eyes.

" I know I am hot Kor, but you really need to get ready!"

Grumbling Kori tumbled out of bed, grabbing a pair of miss sixty three quarter jeans and a light blue halter top that showed a fair amount of cleavage, " Whatever you say mom."

The shower felt wonderful; having a slight headache after too many martinis she popped a Panadol. Applying her Diorshow mascara and some green eye shadow she put on light coat of clear vanilla flavored gloss. She was ready to go.

Walking out of the bathroom she sighed once school started it meant that Bruce would be back, meaning she would have to move back to her house. Not that the Wayne manner didn't have enough room, she just felt awkward sleeping with Richard with Bruce in the room next door. Not that he didn't know that they had sex; he actually had a closet full of her clothes for whenever she slept over. If it had been her parents they would have kicked Richard out right after eight o clock. But they were never home, so who really cared?

" Ready princess?"

I nodded slipping on a pair of ballet shoes from Christian Dior; they were my favorite white leather with a bow that tied with a C and D. They were designed specially for me and me only, simple yet sophisticated just like myself.

Alfred was already waiting in the limo for us. " Good Morning Master Richard, Miss Anders."

" Morning Alfie, Sleep well."

" Like a baby madam."

" Good to hear!" I wink at him playfully, Bruce and Richard where really lucky to have Alfred he was like a grandfather to me; he never had a bad day.

" Call me jealous but I have to say your nicer to Alfred then you are to me."

" Aw poor Richie is jealous, I am going to have to fix that!"

Moving to sit on his lap I pull him into a kiss. The next thing we know Rachel pops her head into the limo to greet us with another sarcastic remark, " I just love watching my Best friend make out, its such a wonderful wake up call."

We jump away as if our lips suddenly caught on fire, " Heh Heh good morning to you too Rachel." I coyly move over to her and envelop her in a bear hug.

"You.. Too..Kor… Cant.. Breath.."

" Oops sorry!"

" So we picking up the rest of the gang today?"

Richard shakes his head, " Nope Victor is driving Gar over in his new Modena, and Karen has such a bad hangover she can barley move from the bed."

" That girl has to watch herself she drinks like there is no tomorrow! And when she drinks she never remembers what the hell she does, I worry for her."

Me and Richard both nod, remembering last Halloween when Karen had drank so much vodka she jumped on Richard and then ended up having sex in Victor's bathroom. Kori had needed to touch up her face when she walked in on them fucking in the bathtub. Kori didn't speak to Richard for a week, until he finally convinced her he was drunk as well. Neither of the three mentioned this minor conflict to Victor.

" Guys? KORINA! BITCHARD! Were at school!"

" Oh right… HEY DON'T CALL ME BITCHARD! STOP!"

Raven and me were sent into a fit of giggles, remembering how Rachel in seventh grade had nickname Richard, Bitchard the Bernard just to so he would stop hitting on me. It never worked but the name haunted him till this day.

" Come on girls lets go get our schedules." I walk, taking the lead towards the school gates, senior year had finally started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Day 1Home base

A.P Calculus

Free Period

P.E (Fitness of Body and Mind)

Free period

A.P Studio Art

A.P World Class literature

Day 2 Home base

A.P. Spanish

Western Civilization

Free Period

Dance

Physics

Free Period

" Yay! Rachel we share math and English together, Richard and I share our free periods, Spanish, and Physics. And we are all in the same history, P.E, art, and home base!"

" Yah everyone except me! Im in none of guys classes, gees Kori why do you have to be such a smart ass, look at all your advance placement classes!"

Rachel smirked finding yet another opportunity to make fun of her boyfriend, " WOW! Gar im amazed you know what A.P stands for!'

" HEY BE NICE!"

" I AM!"

Pretty soon the couple started arguing.

" Give it fifteen hours before they give up and just make out."

" Ten!"

" Your on Kori!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day had been pretty uneventful, except for winning a round of drinks at the club they where going to during the weekend, the first day was pretty much dull.

Kori sat on her bed with Rachel painting their nails. They could always hire a manicurist but the fun of doing it yourself never wore off.

" So having second thoughts on Richard yet?"

Kori dropped the polish bottle, thank goodness it was closed or else it would have spilt all over her new silk sheets, " No. We finally said the three big words!"

" He actually said I Love you! OMG, he must really like you!"

"Shut up! I know you and Gar say I love you more than there are vowels in every sentence! But Richard isn't one to show affection he more hides behind a wall, and for him to say I love you without it being a joke or lie is something!"

Rachel enveloped Kori in a hug, not being the hugging type of person it was an effort she only made for Kori and Gar. " Well im glad Grayson isn't being a coward, but you'll always have my love."

" I know sweetie." I give her a playful peck on the cheek, " Come on lets go meet the gang at Richard's house, Bruce isn't coming home till next week!"

" He having one last sleepover with all of us?"

I nod; the six of us had made it tradition to sleep over at Rich's once at least every month. It was done so our bonds would remain strong when our moral was low and our schedules busy.

After pulling out a duffel bag for Raven I put her spare clothes she keeps in my house and her shoes, while she took a shower.

" What about for yourself."

" I have like half my spring collection in his closet, no need clothes."

She giggles remembering the time we made three car trips to fill out the closet Bruce left for me to fill. Richard had panicked thinking Bruce had set something for us to be married. I remember playing along teasing him on the family he would start. He didn't talk to me or tried not to for a week when he found out I was joking. Boy had we given him a scare.

" You ready?"

I tie my hair into a messy bun applied some Channel 19. And grabbed the keys for my Lotus Elise, " Yup Lets go!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Victor Karen and Gar were already there drinking coke and watching Mtv.

We made a pact never to get drunk at the sleepovers otherwise we wouldn't be able to spend "proper" quality time together.

" Finally you guys came! I was worried that my baby wouldn't show up."

Raven awed while Gar brought her into his lap.

" Where Dick?"

" Right here."

I squeal as if I hadn't seen him in years, jumping into his waiting arms, he held me bridal style now sitting on the opposite couch from Rachel and Gar, " Sorry, I was on the phone with Barbara. Remember Barbara Gordon?"

How could I forget that bitch, because of her Richard had forgotten about me, because of her I was always second best. And when she moved I thought I would never have to see her face again. She wasn't a slut, she was actually book smart with a photographic memory or some shit. She used to be a librarian but moved to Steel city and became part of a police force. I hope all the doughnuts went to her thighs. I giggled thinking of how fat she would be now. But the thought that she no longer was in Gotham got me full out grinning.

" Well she's coming back to visit! Isn't that great! For a whole three months, she wanted me to book a hotel, but Bruce insisted she stayed with us! Its going to be like old times, god we all missed her so much."

Now tuning myself out from Richard's "Barbara" rambling I move away from his lap and onto the other end from the couch. We were finally happy and it was already falling to pieces. All because Of her, why couldn't she just stay out of Richard and my relationship just for once? They don't lie when they say love is not easily kept, especially hen your boyfriend is the hottest guy in Gotham compared to his adoptive father, who for 40 looked more like twenty.

Rachel was the first to notice my discomfort on the topic of Babs, after all she was the one I always came crying to. She was like the sister I wish was mine, instead of my super slutty college sister Kerry.

" That's great that she's coming Dick how about we wrap this topic up and play spin the bottle or something. Before the sleepover began they would invite a couple other friends over and they would play truth or dare or spin the bottle. And when they left the real sleepover between the best friends could begin.

As on cue the doorbell rang and Richard let in the rest of the guests; Roy, Jinx, Jon and terra.

' Hey guys! Sorry were late!" Terra exclaimed in a high pitched tone. Oh how Raven was beginning to dislike Terra especially after the little incident at the club. But she was her friend and nerveless couldn't hate her it just wasn't in Raven blood unless she had a real reason.

Slowly everyone filed into Richards private living room which was larger than a normal houses two bedrooms placed together.

" Lets play Spin the bottle with our twist!"

In eight grade Gar decided that making out just wasn't fun enough, so they added extra features, like when the bottle landed on the person you had to kiss, the number of times it spinned was the number of minutes you had to make out and you flipped a coin, if it was heads Gar would add in a twist and tails you would just make out.

Everyone nodded gathering together in a circle on the floor Richard took out a hundred plus bottle, Raven span first.

" Pick me bottle please!" Gar stared at the bottle as it spun, it spun once then twice then it stopped landing on… me. Everyone erupted in a fit of giggles except Gar who had tried to will the bottle to land on him.

"Okay dokay the coin says heads so I pick." Gar smirked evilly, " You guys make out for two minutes without either one of you wearing a shirt!"

" Pervert!" Raven and I shout simultaneously at him.

"Now, now, now ladies rules are rules."

Victor booms with laughter as the rest of them cheer, all except Richard who was death glaring Garfield.

Not caring since among friends and we both had amazing bodies Rachel and I pull of our shirts, slowly leaning forward we kiss. It was awkward kissing my best friend in front of my boyfriend, but hell who knew when our next fight would be our friendship could end any day, and being together was always an option we went for. Don't get me wrong we weren't Lez.

When we finished everyone's eyes were glued to us, blushing we slowly slid our shirts back on greeted by a big whoop! From Victor, always the comedian.

Next to spin was Roy, and once again it landed on me, damn bottle. I could already see Richard fuming. Roy and I had never had sex, but I once confessed how much Roy turned me on one night when I had a little to much to drink. After a lot of convincing Richard still didn't believe it was the Alcohol talking. I loved Richard; but sometimes he could be so blind.

" Heads!" Gar called happily, I was really going to murder the bottle, coin, and Gar at the end of this game. " Let me see, you have to eat a strawberry out of Roy' s mouth!" Gar still did not notice Richard's now red with rage face, Gar had better sleep on the other side of the room heavily armed. " OH um just make out I lied it's er um tails?" Gar had looked over to see Richard's face, just in time to save himself.

I decided to milk it for what it was worth after all who was he to go and fuck whoever he wants then leave me hanging. I refuse to be stepped on!

Walking over I plop myself down next to Roy, placing his arms around my waist he pulls me in for a kiss. I had to admit kissing Roy was better than I thought but it was no where near to the feeling I got with Richard. Whenever Richard and I were together I could feel the electricity race up my arms, when we kissed I could hear fireworks, and as corny as it all sounds I knew he was the one. Pulling away from Roy I mutter an apology, " Im out, at this rate im going to have to make out with everyone in this goddamn room."

After a couple more hilarious rounds of spin the bottle which consisted of victor having to make out with his reflection, Jinx and Jon having to sing "Im a little tea Pot while their lips were locked on to another, and Richard and Gar having to peck each other on the lips everyone went home, except for the six of them.

" MOVIE TIME!" Gar squealed running to pick our a movie out of the thousands Richard owned.

" Why the fuck is he so happy?"

" Because he kissed you Richard!" I whisper playfully into Richard's ear.

" Don't remind me! It was the most horrible round of spin the bottle ever! I mean did you enjoy kissing ROY?" His blue eyes flashed black.

"Of coarse not! You know its just a game! Do you see me getting jealous of you and Gar!"

" Why would you im not Gay!"

" I know Hun! Look I didn't enjoy it!"

He apologized again, and pulled me into a protective hug, " Lets go watch whatever Gar picked out."

Apparently he had picked out ' Skeleton Key', which by anyone's standards isn't a scary movie, but I couldn't stand horror films so it rated pretty damn scary in my list. Richard didn't object seeing as my face was constantly buried into his chest, and by the end of the movie I was laying completely on top of him.

Shutting the TV down I glanced around the room, Gar and Rachel where snuggled unto each other on a mattress. Victor and Karen had fallen asleep on the carpet with her head on his chest. Richard waited for me on the couch.

"Kori I know you and Babs don't get along, but she really is a nice person, and were only friends, you know it will only be you!"

I lay down in his arms I loved him too much to refuse anything to him, " I will try."

He kissed me on the forehead, and the quiet snores signaled he had fallen asleep.

I couldn't sleep knowing that Babs was coming home, knowing that no matter how much he told that I was the only one I wasn't.

I was the only one along with the blonde next door, I was the only one along with the redhead who worked at a bar, I was the only one with half of Gotham Day Private school. I cried myself to sleep realizing that no matter how much Richard Grayson said he loved me I could never take the place of Barbara Gordon, and when I finally did, she was coming back to bring me hell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was the second chapter! You like it? And Babs is coming back be sure for tons of drama! I hope the whole spin the bottle thing didn't confuse you, its just the way we play it at parties, if you didn't get this chapter email me and il try to clarify it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I can't wait any longer to post a chapter! I need to post! Lol so here is the chapter…

Warning: Blah, Blah, Blah, its rated M for obvious reasons so if you cant take it then don't read it.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine for the billionth time stop making me feel horrible! GOSH!

Anyway… :D I don't like my 0000 border anymore so il try something else no that u needed to know or care. Ok I will stop ranting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot rays of water hit her skin, stinging her body with its burning hands. But she didn't care the water was a distraction so she couldn't concentrate on her troubles. She hated being depressed, especially depressed about Richard.

_He causes me more depression than happiness it's a wonder I love him so god damn much._

' _Maybe its because he makes you feel like no other, he sends your mind and body into a state of bliss and destruction.'_

' _Because with one word he can tear you to pieces and with one kiss make everything right again'_

' _Richard Grayson is your life' _

Letting out a frustrated scream Kori turned of the water and marched out of the shower with nothing but a towel. But in her hurry she tripped over her laundry sending her sprawling into Richard.

" AGH!"

" Kori calm down, im sorry, I heard you scream and I rushed to see if you were alright!"

Kori rubbed her throbbing head, " Oh it's alright, please leave I need to change."

" There is nothing I haven't seen, and if there is you just might have to show me." Richard whispered seductively in her ear, sending uncontrollable shivers down her body. She was supposed to be mad at him he was making it so damn hard!

And before her brain could register what was happening she was in his arms being kissed with fiery passion. It felt so damn good having his lips everywhere at once.

All anger once felt was now gone, enjoying his kisses and his roaming hands, " Richard… We have to get ready for school.. "

" Another five minutes.. "

He bit her neck drawing her closer to him she ruffled his morning locks; both of them now collapsed onto the bed of the guest room.

" Make that another hour late for school."

Kori giggled, fuck school, she had Richard with her and she was not letting him slip out of her grasp again.

They had gone through too much not to deserve each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week of school had passed by quickly and it was now Friday outside of Gotham day private school. Another week and Barbara was coming.

" SCHOOL IS OVER! YAY! WEEKEND!"

Garfield yelled running across the grassy lawn of the schools entrance.

" I swear, you may look 17 but you have a twelve year old inhabiting the body." Raven responded with her signature monotone voice.

" I may be, but I know you love this sexy body!' Garfield picked Rachel into his arms kissing her deeply. Making the black haired beauty blush bright red contrasting her perfect alabaster skin.

" Aw aren't you guys the cutest! Whittle Garfield and Whittle Raven! Smile for the Kodak moment!" Victor let out a hearty laugh, " My little grass stain has grown up so quickly. His girlfriend must be blind." Wiping a fake tear from his eye Victor received two death glares from his friends.

" Hey babes!" The sweet and sultry voice of Kori saved Victor from being pulverized.

" Thank god honey, you're my savior." Victor picked Kori up and raised her above his head placing her on his muscular shoulders. " All praise the beautiful queen Kori, the savior of all good!" Kori burst into a fit of giggles, Victor always made her laugh, even though Rachel was her best friend she had known victor Since she was five and he was 7, he had always been there for her.

" If you don't put her down you're going to need more than Kori to save your ass."

In unison the gang turned to face a very pissed of looking Richard.

" Chill dude, since when did you become protective over Kori?"

" Since she became my girlfriend!"

" Hell, Pms'n much!" Victor still held Kori but he had scrunched his hands into fists while he eyed Richard with a type of ferocity Kori had only seen when he had caught Karen cheating on him with Jon.

" Both of you calm down, Richard I don't know what the hell has gotten into you! Come on Its victor our friend, the guy we both look towards as a brother!" She was about to cry, just last night they where fine! What the fuck was happening!

" A brother until he went and fucked my girlfriend!"

The four teens stared at Richard in awe, Victor fucking Kori! They all knew about Kori and Victor, but that was way before she was with Richard, he couldn't be mad about that.

" What the fuck man! What the fucking hell! Im your friend do you think I would screw your girlfriend behind your back! Do you not trust Kori enough! Or is it your god damn guilty conscience speaking!"

By now victor had gently placed Kori on the ground, his face turning a deep red with anger. And as he stalked of in a raging fury Richard grabbed Kori's arm and dragged the shocked red head towards his car.

" Get in."

" No, not until you tell me what the fuck was that scene you just made!"

" GET THE HELL IN!"

" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT ME! FUCK YOU!"

The tears she had so strongly willed to keep inside were now flowing freely, " Fucked Victor? Where the hell did that come from, even if I did fuck him that shouldn't change anything? How many girls have you screwed around with? Did I say a goddamn thing? NO! I NEVER DID! But here you are shouting at a guy who is like a brother to us, and letting your fucking hormones control your words. You are a jack ass Grayson!"

" Kori wait, you didn't fuck him?"

Hearing the words that confirmed his mistrust in her Kori ran back up the school steps only to be stopped by two strong arms pulling her towards him.

" Answer me." Richard growled in a dangerously low voice.

" No. I swear to god, no. No, no and no!"

His lips were on her again like this morning enveloping her in an angry kiss, his teeth sucking at her lip in a heated battle for dominance of Kori's mouth. And once again Kori was lost, his kisses his touch it changed everything, it made her forget everything, she needed him to survive.

" Stop!" Richard stopped looking Kori in the eye with his brilliant hue of blue almost ink in color. " Im going to kill Barbara when she comes."

Staring at him in awe for the second time today Kori couldn't help but wonder; how the hell did Barbara already cause trouble she wasn't even in Gotham yet!

" What the fuck?"

" She said that you called her up to tell me the news. She said that you told her that you couldn't brake the news to me yourself but you were fucking victor and wanted to dump me."

I was shocked, no more like pissed so fucking pissed if I had a gun I would've killed Richard right there and then! He believed that fucking slut! She had him wrapped up in her little pinkie, believing every white lie she ever said!

" You're an idiot, a complete idiot! Why the hell do I even bother with you! You can't even trust me! Instead you trust a little red head wanna be who doesn't even live in Gotham! FUCKING IDIOT!"

She regretted the words once they left her mouth. Of course he trusted Barbara he knew Babs ever since he was four she was like a sister he never had, a sister who was not only older than him by two years but a sister that wanted to fucking have him so much she ruined everything that made him happy.

" Don't judge Babs like that. I thought when she left you guys were best friends. That's why I believed her."

BEST FRIENDS! What the fuck was he smoking! The only reason why I was nice to her was to put on a good show for Richard. To show that I was not a jealous little bitch. I even hugged her goodbye, slipping a little good riddance note in her jean pocket. Im sure she was stopped at customs and thoroughly inspected several times. I'm sure the bitch enjoyed it though.

" Well don't jump to conclusions without asking me first, I believe that would be the wiser choice."

" Im sorry." His voice was now barley a whisper, his blue eyes sparkled with light, realizing that what his bitch said was not true. Fucking Babs getting in the way of everything.

" Its alright. Tonight is the Charity Ball Bruce is hosting for the Breast cancer foundation, we can go be bored out of our minds get drunk on champagne then go to some club and get completely wasted. And then well forget it all."

I was looking forward to getting drunk, I just needed to loosen up all the tension that has been building, what with Babs coming and Richard's playboy habits. It was all a little too much for me to take in.

" Yeh. Lets go home."

" Actually could you drop me at my house, my own house. Then I will see you at the ball, if you still are my escort."

" Why... Oh, yeh sure alright.."

I wasn't about to let him off the hook completely, he still blamed me for fucking Victor and he still believed Barbara. Sure I did fuck Victor, but never when we were going out, I was a loyal partner unlike him.

Fucking Richard, Fucking Barbara, fuck the world.

She needed a bubble bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter finish, I know you are all thinking you only had nine reviews why are you updating! Because I had an idea and figured why not just write and post it, who cares I want to write this story lol! So you like? Sorry if it was bad just getting over a little writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Next chapter! It's the annual charity ball! Not only that there is a surprise guest or lets say a surprise return ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever, well teen titans be mine

Lemon warning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing contentedly I dip my naked body into the steaming water of my bubble bath. Ever since I was little I would take a bath when I was feeling lonely or down. And now was no exception. The thought of destruction Babs could do to Richard and my relationship even overseas unnerved me. Imagine all the drama when she actually comes to Gotham!

Turning over to reach the radio Gwen Stephanie's ' Real thing' floats softly bouncing across my marble bathroom walls. Damn even music makes me think of him! I need him; I have admitted it so many times, yet it feels so unreal. Since when have I, Korina Anders, needed anybody to survive on? Fuck this is so surreal; I cant live with this on my mind.

Tonight was the annual charity ball held at the Wayne Matter, they've held this event way before I was even born, and there was no way in hell Richard would forgive me if I didn't go. But as much as I hated to disappoint Richard I really didn't want to face thousands of rich and snobby people who thought that they were better than anyone else on the god forsaken planet. Fucking idiots, they don't know what life really is.

" Agh god dammit! I don't want to go!"

" Then don't go Korina."

Screaming water flies everywhere as I turn to face the masculine voice. No it couldn't be, I left him, and we fired him.

It was. From the glittering grey eyes to the Spanish accent all the way down to his fucking rock hard legs, it was one hundred percent Xavier Red. The only other guy who got my heart beating like crazy, the only other one besides Richard I've ever cared for.

" Get out. I could get you arrested for trespassing."

" I work here." Xavier raised his eyebrow in a cocky smile. The exact same smile Richard would give me when I was being 'bad' as he said. I swear they are identical twins separated from birth.

" You used to work here, you were fired."

" Then re-hired. Apparently Kerry says the flowers aren't the same without me."

" More like her flowers aren't the same without you. You fucking cheated on me with her, I fucking loved you, thinking it could work out. It was just lust Hun."

Taking two big strides he was by the tub I was laying in. I push myself down until you could only see chin and up.

" It was only lust because you believe I was not good enough for you. I am only a simple gardener, Si? You know have Richard Grayson heir to Wayne enterprises, much more your status."

" Get out! Get the hell out!"

How dare he, I was not like that! I love Richard, it was the only reason why I left Xavier, I met the real thing. I only used Xavier to get my mom pissed to make her stay home; it never meant a thing to me. It had nothing to do with social classing, that only existed in the 18th century, hello we are in the freaking twenty first century.

" Hasta Luego Guapa, you know where to find me, I have been returned to my previous living accommodations."

Great, now he lives in the same house, first Babs now my ex flame! Just fucking great, I hate life! I realize how much of a bitch I had been toying with him, but he only did the same to me. One week he says he loves me the next he was fucking Kerry my blood sister in the tool shed. And then when I had him fired he thought it was out of jealousy! As if! Yes it hurt to be cheated on, but I did it for Richard. When Richard and I met it was love at first sight, and when he admitted his feelings for me, I could only but let go of Xavier. And the simplest way was to fire him; I mean it wasn't too harsh! Just a wake up call that's all.

Hearing movement I grab a bar of soap, damn couldn't he get a hint! " I told you to fucking go away!"

" Wow okay, that's a warm welcome for your best friend. How long have you been soaking you look like a goddamn prune. Richard is just going to love that." Rachel snickered not taking my outburst to heart.

" Oh I thought you were Xavier. Only two hours! Gosh! Richard can go fuck himself."

" Your in such a good mood. Your hot Mexican gardener is back! Rawwr. Richard is just going to love that as well!"

Who gave a damn what Richard thought! He didn't own me, I owned myself! Why does he apparently control what goes in and out of my life. Shit, I must be getting my period or something, im so fucking moody.

" Yah hes back. Kerry asked him to come back, damn bitch probably did it purposely!"

" I know you and Kerry don't normally get along, but you have to admit she can be a good sister when you need her to be, she's just spoilt. Come on baby I will help you get dressed."

Giggling as Rachel drains the bath and towel dries my hair as I dry down my body, " What would I do without you?"

" Probably die, because you're missing the best thing in the world."

I laugh again, Rachel had always been there for me, and she was right I couldn't do anything if she wasn't there to help me. So much for being independent!

Slowly Rachel snaps the clasp of my dress into place, it was a dress I had designed especially for this event. A red Valentino backless gown with black lace that wrapped around my torso like a serious of ribbons cascading around my breast and rib cage then let flowing loosely around the hips downwards. It was perfect with my hair placed in a tight bun that made my hair have no parting and looked like a ballerina's hairstyle with a baby pink rose tucked into the side of the bun. Topping the look of with my black Todd's low heels.

" Do I look sexy?"

" Fuck yah, Richard is going to be wearing really tight pants tonight."

Smirking at Rachel's sly comment I help her into her black Versace gown. It was a corset dress with and actual corset, I have no clue how she could wear a corset, last time I tried I ended up passed out on the middle of ballroom floor then sent to emergency. It was posted all over the tabloids talk about reputation downer.

She tied her hair into a sexy French braid wrapping white daises into the braid she looked like an angel from a renaissance painting.

" Breathtaking, simply breathtaking."

Giggling we hug each other tightly, it was another charity ball, but it was a rare moment to cherish. For once we weren't fighting over a guy or bitching about each other's latest mess up. For once we were truly happy with each other. And It was times like these which made us realize how strong our friendship was, being able to pass all the shit we bring into our lives.

" Aw Kori don't cry you will ruin your makeup!"

" Im not crying, im tearing up with happiness!"

" Same thing! Come on the boys are waiting for us!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was right Richard couldn't resist me. I loved this dress to bad it would be the only night I would be wearing it, tradition for Kerry and I was to never re wear a dress. Kind of like a childish competition, who could out style each other.

" Fuck Kori, lets ditch this event and go find somewhere private." Richard twirled the ribbon of my dress around his fingers. Sending me into a dizzy wave of arousal, it was amazing a simple gesture he wasn't even thinking of doing was getting me so goddamn wet.

" Not now, Bruce hasn't even made his speech, or have I said hi to him, it rude Richard you should now that." Why the hell did I always have to be sensible, I had a choice of fucking him right now or listing to same boring speech. I choose the speech, three cheers for the idiot.

" Fuck Bruce Kori! But if you have to say hi he is by the bar surrounded by a bunch of blondes."

" You're not coming with me?" I raise a delicate eyebrow, Richard passing up a chance to meet beautiful blondes? Was he sick?

" Fine. "

That was the Richard I knew.

Offering me his arm, which I accept we walk graciously over to Bruce. The owner of Wayne enterprises did not look a day older then twenty, hence the fact of all the girls. Like Richard he was not only rich but drop dead gorgeous. They were identical except for the fact that Bruce was forty and his eyes were not Richards piercing blue but a warm chocolate brown.

" Good evening Bruce."

" Kori! How wonderful to see you! I was worried that Richard had been an ass again and I wouldn't see your stunning face!"

Bruce ignored the death glare he was receiving from his adopted son and kissed Kori in the lips, friendly gesture of coarse.

" Yup that's definitely enough hitting on my girlfriend tonight Bruce!"

Winking playfully at Richard, Bruce ushered the two teens away turning his attention back to the steaming blondes.

" I told you, you take after Bruce!"

Richard just grumbled, boy he got jealous easily.

" RICHARD! Please don't tell me your jealous!"

My reply was being shoved fiercely into a conveniently placed broom closet. I was then pushed roughly into the wall of the closet whimpering as Richard nipped at my exposed skin.

" Help me with the dress."

I nod obediently unclasping the dress letting it shed to floor, my bra and underwear followed in suit.

His hands skillfully worked its way around my breasts, " have I told you how goddamn perfect you are?"

" Hes back."

What the fuck, I am the biggest idiot in the world. Here the Richard Grayson the love of my life is telling me how goddamn perfect I was, and here I am replying that Xavier is back.

" What the hell! Xavier!"

He was angry, his forehead scrunched into wrinkles and his blue eyes glistened with danger. All I could do was mumble a yes and nod.

Then he did what I least expected, he slid of his tux shed his boxers and then without warning entered my body. My scream was muffled as he passionately kissed me,

" Your not angry?" It was all I managed to gasp out as he pumped faster and faster into my body. A blinding rhythm, in and out, in and out in and out. He buried his face into the cave between my breasts, sliding his tongue around my perfect tits.

" Hell I am."

Confused at his comment I was unable to reply as I could feel myself coming to him. Cold shivers were sent across my body filling it with Goosebumps. In, out, in, out, in, out. I elicit a soft moan.

And with one final force he shoves all of himself into me, screaming with lust and pain as my organism bursts sending me into a fit of shivers. Damn him.

He buries himself deeper, if that was even possible, " You like that baby?" I nod the only thing I was able to do after that amazing display of skill his cock could achieve.

Damn he was fucking good.

Slowly sliding himself out he slipped his clothes back on, but no before muttering the three little words that meant the world to me, " I Love you."

" I love you to, I will love you forever. Xavier means nothing."

" I know baby. I fucking need you. You've got me trapped in you grasp, I cant bloody live without you."

And with our clothes half on were im sucked into a sweet kiss. " As much as I hate to say this, we have to go back."

Nodding he helps me back into my dress as I try to rearrange my hair into somewhat order. People were bound to notice, my lips felt swollen and I felt so weak, all my energy drained there was no possible way I was going to be able to walk back.

As If reading my mind Richard picked me up bridal style and we swiftly flew out of the closet and towards the table where the rest of our friends sat. Placing me into the satin covered chair we both tried to hide our flushed faces and racing hearts.

I could almost here the cheesy commentator in a movie state, Ah Sweet teen love.

Hell sweet hell, that commentator would've been so fucking right.

" SO I see you guys had fun!" Gar winked at Richard playfully, " But Kori if you wanted fun you could have joined me and Raven."

" PERV!" Everyone at the table shouted, Gar just chuckled replying with a simple 'I know', which received a smack from Raven.

But our voices were soon downed out by the sound of Bruce's voice. I didn't listen to the speech seeing it was basically the same information every year, but then he mentioned a name, the name, that made me want to kill every goddamn person in this room.

" And as im sure you all know next week were hosting another ball for the return for a much loved Barbara Gordon who is gracing us with her humble presence and staying with us."

The room erupted into shouts, wolf whistles and applause. Oh joy, pure joy, not only does everyone love that bitch, but a ball means im going have to actually attend a function in honor of her.

Out of these calls Richard was the loudest beaming with pride of the sound Of Barbara's name.

" Don't get to happy Bitchard." To my surprise it wasn't me who shot him down but Rachel. Oh bless that dear girl's soul.

" Aren't you guys excited? I mean we haven't seen her in ages. Life hasn't been the same without her, it feels like something is missing like there's a void needing to be filled."

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. Did he just say that his life was empty without her? Then what the fuck was I? Didn't he just say he loved me? What the fuck was he talking about, now he is saying that his life isn't the same without her! So I was just nothing! Not special enough?

I ran as fast as my heels would let me. Knocking down champagne glasses in the process. I could pay for those. Running outside Wayne manor as if on cue it started to pour with rain.

" Just my luck, it rains as well!"

I hear footsteps, " KORI! WAIT! IM SORRY!"

" Save it Grayson! Save it for Babs im sure shed love to hear how complete she makes you feel, and how little I actually mean!"

" NO! You're the only one for me. You know words and me; I can never find the correct way to express myself. Im sorry. I need you."

I look him straight in the eye; if it wasn't raining I would almost be sure that he was crying. Fuck him, how much have I cried for him! Fuck him, Fuck Babs, Fucking bastards.

" Fuck you."

Then I run with no destination in mind I just ran, far away from Richard far away from the house that held most of my memories.

And it feels good; for once in my life I was free of him.

What a fucking lie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You like? Haha sorry if it sucked ass, but it's the best I could come up with at the moment. Drama good? Like Xavier, oh does the Xavier part make sense? Haha feedback please. Hope you have a good Easter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys, sorry I haven't updated. But I really don't have a reason why not; I guess I have just felt really unsocial lately. All my friends are like Frankie stop Pms'n haha, o well but I feel better now so back on track ;)

**Warning**: Rated M for violence, a lot of swearing, sex reference, or just sex, alcohol, drugs, and other shit that underage people shouldn't read: D

**Dedication**; well this chapter is basically for everyone who has reviewed so far thanks y'all! But basically

**Personal Dedication: **I want to make a personal dedication to Breenieweenie if she doesn't mind because her story inspired me to write one of my own, and she is a bloody amazing writer! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own teen titans, OMG, so sick of it already!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running; I don't bother to look back, he probably wasn't even following me. Or so I thought.

" Kori wait!"

His voice almost pleading; I know I was being overdramatic, but I was so sick of being treated like a second resort. I could go out with almost any goddamn guy in this freakin planet but I choose Gotham's biggest jackass. Why? I still have yet to figure that out.

" Kori! I love you! Please.."

Now he was begging and it almost tore my heart apart, hence almost. It still wasn't enough for me to stop running. And although my beautiful dress was ripped and my heels broken vanity didn't matter for once in my life; I just wanted to get away from it all.

"Babs doesn't mean anything to me, she never will, it will just be you!"

No matter how corny those lines were it was just what I needed to hear. That Babs meant nothing, magic words to fix my life. And the next thing I knew I was in his arms like times and times before crying my heart out. As usual his voice was soothing and his hand stroking my back in a perfect rhythm. And as usual it ends up the same.

In his bed.

So here I lay five o'clock in the morning sleeping in Richard Grayson's arms. He sleeps like an angel; his soft block locks falling over his cerulean eyes; the eyes that get my heart twisting in every direction.

I swore last night that I would forget him, when he said that he needed Babs to fill his life. I thought it was going to be over. But I ended up the same as I always did after every argument we ever had; in his goddamn bed.

I needed a drink; get my mind sorted.

Sighing I swing my legs gracefully of the king size bed, then softly make my way down the marble stairs, trying not to wake the staff or Bruce. I have stayed at this house so many times as large as it was I had it memorized from head to toe, or rather roof to underground floors.

Finally reaching the kitchen I find that I am to late and that there are already occupants who cannot sleep.

" Good Morning Bruce, very early morning, couldn't sleep?"

Jumping, Bruce almost dropped the glass of milk he was pouring, " Oh Kori! What a surprise, I thought I was the only one who couldn't sleep like a baby."

I then blushed when I saw what Bruce was wearing; only very low boxers and.. Well nothing else basically.

But then looking down at myself I realize I am only wearing a very small spaghetti strap shirt and lace shorts that barley cover my long tan legs.

" Nice shorts, I have always wondered what the infamous Kori Anders wears to bed."

I blushed again; Bruce was exactly like Richard, charming and new exactly how to make a girl feel like a million. They were both so goddamn sexy as well. Oh my god I really had to stop thinking of Bruce like that! What type of girlfriend I was checking out the father, well adoptive father so it didn't really count…

" Same to you, and I cant say im not as infamous as you Mr. Wayne." I wink playfully, accepting the glass of Skin milk Bruce had poured for me.

" So how is Richard treating you? I hope well, I know how that boy can be."

" Quite like his father? Yes I know. Well all is fine.."

"That's why you sound so sure of yourself."

Damn Bruce he could read me like a book, exactly like Richard once again. My feelings were just displayed for them, not a thing able to be hidden.

" Well, Babs is coming back, and I understand Richard's excitement. But I wish he could be a little less excited. And I know im just being jealous, but sometimes I wish he could talk about me the way he talks about her."

Bruce nods now on his third glass of milk, " I know how you feel Kori, but you have to understand, Richard does love you. More than he shows, you mean everything to him, and whenever your in an argument that boy is bluer than his eyes. Babs is just his child hood friend, but you guys well make it through."

" I guess."

I wasn't to sure of his answer, although it may have been true I was feeling way to hormonal to let that satisfy my anger. Next thing I knew I was wrapped in a warm hug.

" Remember Kori, you have your friends, and If you need to talk I will always be here for you, as well as Rachel, Gar and Victor. Richard will just have to learn how to open up properly."

Sighing contently in Bruce's warm embrace I was interrupted by a soft 'ahem' then a low growl.

" My, my, aren't we all cozy."

Turning fro Bruce's grasp I come face to face with Richard the man of conversation.

"Richard." I breathe his name so barley audible.

Bruce passed me over softly to Richard, handling me like a fragile piece of porcelain, " You better take good care of her Richard, im only saying this for the hundredth time." Bruce sounds serious but his eyes and laughter betray him.

" Bruce, always the comical one."

Richard grins raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows, " Im sorry Kori, you know. And Bruce is right, I love you more than I show."

" YOU were LISTING TO that!" mortified that he heard my pathetic confession of jealousy.

" Yeh, don't worry only the last couple minutes of it, If there is anything to hide."

Tiptoeing I reach for his lips bringing him into a sweet but short kiss, " come on we still got an hour or so to sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So you guys are back together again!"

Kori nodded to Rachel's question. She knew that Richard and her brake up and get back together more than her and Rachel l fought. And saying that was true, it was a hell lot.

" I know what you are thinking Rachel, but I think we are stronger now, and Im really starting to look at this whole Babs thing as more of a challenge than anything."

"Just be careful, okay?"

Giving her a peck on the cheek Kori grabbed her best friends hand, dragging her to Kori's beautiful yellow lotus Elise.

" Lets go to the mall, or just hang out at my house, get wasted and do homework."

" Fine, but you know its going to end up being me doing your homework, you getting wasted, then me joining you like hours later. Than coming to school like total bitches because we are so hung over."

" And that's bad how?"

Sighing Rachel gave up arguing with common sense, they did this every week since they were 13, why stop now?

Kori's house was huge, but not as big as Wayne Manor, but still pretty large even for Gotham standards. It had giant Greek pillars and it was painted a clean beige with high ceilings and marble floors and bathrooms, not to forget enough alcohol to get half of Gotham drunk. The Ander's always held the best parties around, usually crowded with celebrities and Paparazzi watching for all the dirt.

" Come on lets go to my room and get our little Fiesta started!"

After about and hour Kori was completely wasted lying on her bed singing the Barney theme song on the top of her lungs. Rachel had just finished writing her and Kori's history essays and was pretty much wasted herself, between them finishing a whole pack of beer.

" I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY!"

Giggling uncontrollably Rachel half slurred half spoke her suggestion, " Lets go take a bubble bath together!"

" WITH A GREAT BIG HUG, AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! Okay!"

The two friends grasped on to each other tightly half slouching half dragging themselves to Kori's giant marble tub. Filing the tub up with amazing accuracy for ones who could hardly think, the two girls stripped down and jumped in.

After two hours of soaking, all the bubbles had faded as well as the slurred affects of the girls who were now quietly chatting about life.

" I miss this, sitting in a tub with you discussing our so called problems, now we barley have quality time."

" Yeh I know what you mean we are either to wasted or not wasted enough, with our boyfriends, or in a feud."

Raven moved behind Kori massaging her tense shoulders, " well now we are neither so lets make use of it,"

Kori nodded once again in agreement to tired to speak just wanting to enjoy the tranquility of the moment.

" How about you sleep over, you can borrow some clothes from me, and Kerri wont care she's out with another boy she just met."

" Sure. Plus I don't want you in the house alone with Xavier."

Shivering Kori remembered Xavier and her encounter in the bathroom; she didn't want another encounter again. It just reminded her of how much of a selfish bitch she could be, and she wanted to pretend to be a good person at least for a little while.

Getting up from the tub now completely resembling prunes Kori changed into a purple lace tank top and short shorts, and Rachel into the same assemble in black.

" Sexy, but im afraid my clothes well be to big for you they might be a bit baggy."

" Its okay curse for being short."

"Aw sweetie."

Both girls fell onto the bed collapsed into a heap of limbs and sheets. Giggling as their tickling war began. And for once Life was in perfect unity for them all.

But seeing as fate goes, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Not when your Rich or Beautiful, their well always be paparazzi and rivals. So who knew when the next peaceful moment could come?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry really short chapter but review anyway! For the reviewer who wanted a little more Raven and star fire there it was! And tell me if there is confusion once again! haha


	6. Chapter 6

Hey okay Im writing this chapter and it is like eleven at night and im supposed to be sleeping for school but what the fuck I want to post a chapter! Anyway so a little mayhem is expected Im bringing In an O.C either in this chapter or next and Babs is coming: D

Warnings: The usual cant be bothered

Disclaimer: Usual cant be bothered

Dedication: Per usual you guys!

Personal Dedication: Breenieweenie! You rock girl

Anyway on with the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" What the hell do you want?"

It was six o'clock in the morning and I wasn't in the mood for Xavier, yes he was working and living here now but I still wanted to be sleeping.

"I need to show you something, its about you and Rachel."

"Well wake her up, I want to sleep."

About to shake Rachel awake I was stopped when a newspaper was shoved under my nose.

**A friendship taken to a new level**

Below the headline was a picture of Rachel and I in the tub two nights ago, then next to it was a picture of Rachel going to school in my jeans and shirt.

" Fucking paparazzi, they take everything to exaggeration."

"You're not affected?"

"Well at least they are not labeling me a prostitute or stripper."

"Uhm."

Looking down to where Xavier's finger was pointing I read what they had written. And it was absolutely shocking, I hated fame when it came to paparazzi and journalists always out for a good and utterly untrue story.

_'17 year old Kori Anders cheats on Gotham's playboy, Richard Grayson with her Best friend Rachel Roth. The two have been close but it seems that they have taken their whole relationship to a new level by making a sleep over into more of a sex fest. Including Xavier, Korina's hot love affair gardener joining in the party. We have to say this girl may be looking into prostitution next in the road she is taking.'_

" Mother fucking journalists."

It was all I could say. I was too astounded, I mean sure the press makes me seem like a party whore twenty four seven, but this was sure a blow in the face. According to the press now im lesbian and holding threesomes. My parents are so going to love this.

Not.

"Are you ok."

"No. But I will be."

" I made you breakfast. Maybe it will make you feel better?"

Sometimes Xavier could be a total sweetie, I really don't think Richard would get up and make breakfast for me, and I mean he can't even cook! I just nodded and slowly made my way to my bathroom, I had school and I at least needed to look good in front of all the people ready to pounce on me.

First I shook Rachel awake which trust me took at least ten minutes, then I combed and tied my hair into a high ponytail with no parting. Applying some mascara and eyeliner then slipping on my Burberry charm watch I was ready to pick my outfit.

I finally decided on a green silk camisole from Dolce and Gabana, jean mini skirt which had thin straps on the sides that made X's that came out at the top with a bow from Guess, and a pair of Christian Lou button leather ballet pumps.

I was ready to face the world.

And so was Rachel who wore a purple long sleeve Abercrombie shirt and a black silk mini skirt with Monolo Blahnik black heels.

" Hey sexy. You read the paper?"

" Yup, they are a bunch of mother fuckers."

"My words exactly."

" Come on Xavier prepared breakfast."

His breakfast was delicious and I could have eaten about twenty plates more but seriously, who wanted to look fat as a lesbian. Ok lesbian one thing, but fat? NO way.

Giving a peck of appreciation on Xavier's cheek Rachel and I then dashed out into the waiting Limo of Richard.

"Morning Baby."

All worriers were soon lost as Richard wrapped me into his warm embrace and sweet lips.

"Morning to you too stranger"

"Missed you."

" Missed you more."

Richard pushed himself on top of me so that he was lying on me across the limo chairs. Both off us ignoring the gagging sounds Rachel was making.

"Fuck I love you."

" I read the paper."

It made me jump, quickly I sat up, what a way to brake it to me, right when I say I love him he tells me he read that I am Lez, oh joy.

" I think that they are a bunch of bastards with nothing better to do but degrade my girlfriend mother fuckers."

"My Words exactly." Rachel and I chorused in unison.

The rest of the trip was silent, until we reached the school it seemed like the world was at standstill. When Rachel and I stepped out into the front of the school I could basically hear them whisper.

I didn't give a shit.

Rachel, Richard, and I linked arms and skipped into school, what style. Toppling on to the floor with laughter I was dragged out of our heap and was brought face to face with vibrant pink contact lenses eyes.

" FROM TOMORROW TO YESTERDAY IS COMING!"

Her words sunk in and pretty soon the pink-eyed girl and me were jumping up and down shouting the bands name over and over again. So I wasn't really Goth, but I loved From Tomorrow to Yesterday! They where coming to Gotham and I was going to make sure they met me, Matt Bad would be on his knees begging for me, I could only hope!

Jinx or Jill the pink eyed girl was the daughter of the organizer of all the bands and concerts which where given here in Gotham and obviously she had front row standing tickets and backstage passes for me and her. It so kicked ass to have the right connections.

"Not Matt again!"

" Aw jealous Richie?"

" He is my only competition, you talk about him more than you talk about me!"

" Don't worry he is part of an Emo rock band, I don't think he would take any interest in a rich bitch like myself."

He huffed and the only way to bring him out was taking him into a short but passionate kiss.

" Love you Grayson"

" You too Anders, remember today we are picking up Babs."

Stupid Richard, how could I forget?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have been in this damn airport for an hour and a half, Babs plane was delayed due to the weather and all Richard could do was pace nervously back and forth.

"Calm down Rich its not like she is going to die or anything."

"Im worried, Babs doesn't do well with flying."

"Oh, poor dear."

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"Im not!"

God I was ready to slap his irritating face, Babs this and that of coarse I was sarcastic I didn't enjoy my boyfriend talking about other women, call me jealous.

" I see you two are still bickering like an old married couple."

Then from that moment I new there was going to be trouble. She was fucking gorgeous from the auburn hair to the toothy grin all the way down to her Gucci boots, fucking perfect, so much for my hope that she had grown a deformity or a potbelly.

" BABS!"

Richard and Babs where now in an embrace that was a little to close for my taste but maybe it was the little green devil talking again.

"Oh Kori Darling come here and give me a hug, I missed you."

Time for the cheesy hellos and kisses that we both knew was only for show to look good in front of Richard. How pathetic we were clamoring over this boy.

"Missed you too babe."

"I know that we didn't part in good terms but it all seems so silly now, I think we should put it behind us."

"Given."

Oh and here we were hugging again, where was a bin when I needed one. Her smile was so phony I just wanted to throw up, but Richard bought the whole thing. Men, they just don't understand slutty bitches like Babs.

"Its great to see you Babs everyone missed you dearly, especially Alfred."

"Oh how is the old dear."

I drowned out the rest of their conversation, I wasn't there to talk to her or be interested, I was only there to make sure they wouldn't be fucking each others brains out in the limo back home.

It wasn't happening not on my turf.

Wait, did she just kiss him?

"Oh Richard now that im back can we pick up from where we left of?"

Richard blushed then looked at me with a guilty expression. My heart started to race what if that fucker left me right here and right now? What if he went with Babs, I could hear my heart shattering. Why was it getting so fucking hot, would he do that?

"No."

Babs stared at him shocked, hell I stared at him shocked. I mean he told me he loved me and hell I didn't want him to leave me, I needed him too damn much. Its just I don't know…

"Kori and me are together, and fuck I wouldn't leave her, sorry Babs."

Oh take that bitch. The look on her face brought me to heaven, pure mortification. Loved it.

"Oh that's fine, I mean we all moved on, plus you and Kori are polar opposites not the ideal couple, but love works in strange ways."

The look on her meant trouble, and I knew she would bring it. I was fucking in for it but there was no goddamn way I was giving Richard up without a fight.

It was war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she said you guys weren't ideal?"

"It means that she's up to something."

"It means that she's a good for nothing bitch."

"That too."

Rachel and I were seated on the fuzzy purple carpet in her room. Her walls were black and the furniture was purple, having gone through a Goth phase Rachel still hadn't lost some of its touch.

"Fuck im so sick and tired of fighting to keep him, I mean for once cant he just show that he loves me, that he actually goddamn means it?"

"That's Richard for you, I've known that prick for my whole life and hes still the same, he can never just show emotion, hes so reserved."

"Coming from the girl who is monotone delirious twenty four seven!"

"Shut up!"

Rachel tackled me tickling my stomach and neck; fuck why was I so effin ticklish? Like little girls we rolled around the floor in fits of giggles interrupted by a loud **Ahem**

"GAR!"

Rachel races up to him jumping into his arms then pulling him into a deep kiss, "Glad to see you too Rae."

"Agh don't call me that Garfield!"

"Stop!"

They were so cute, Gar and Rachel where one of those couples you knew where meant to be, no matter how different they where or how much they argued it always worked out in the end. And no matter how happy I was for Rachel I couldn't always help but to feel jealous, why couldn't Richard and I be like that? Why did we always have to bicker like a married couple? Damn we were only 17 well he was 18, but we were young why did we have to act like we were seventy and sick of everything?

"Kori? EARTH TO KORINA!"

"GIANT ALIEN TOFU!"

"AGH WHERE?"

Rachel and Gar burst into fits of giggles, "No where Einstein you were just spaced out again, what where you thinking about?"

"The concert? Yeh the concert."

Gar looked slightly unconvinced but bought the excuse anyway, " it going to be so fucking awesome, everyone is going to be there!"

"And Jill got Rachel and I backstage passes!"

"You finally get to meet Matt!"

Jumping around like giddy schoolgirls Rachel and I chased gar out of the room already picking the clothes we where going to wear for the concert. The ringing of my cell interrupted our little clothes fiesta.

"Hello."

"Oh hi, sure, yeh of course I understand."

"Yeh, I will, love you too, bye."

Sighing I place the cell back on to the vanity table. He couldn't make it to the concert.

"Richard can't make it?"

"Yeh, he and Babs are going out for dinner."

"Oh, im sorry, he just missed her okay, and at least that means you're free to meet Matt without feeling guilty."

"I guess."

What I really needed was a cuddle and maybe chocolate fudge Sundays, but Rachel already new that. It felt nice to just sit in her room eating chocolate ice cream and not talking, it felt like I was ten again when my mom and dad had their first big fight and were ready to divorce. It felt like when I was thirteen and had almost lost my virginity to my horny math teacher. It felt like I was just a little girl again.

But living in the past wasn't an option, not when the present required me to get my boyfriend out of the sluts grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The starting bands beat was pounding sending the crowd into a wave of dizziness; this is what I called life. All my life my one goal was to party to never stop having fun, basically this was it.

But it seemed it was getting harder and harder to do that, and the more fun I needed the riskier the things I did. But what's life if we didn't live it?

"Kori come on, were allowed backstage now!"

Squeezing Rachel's hand we slowly pulled into the leather room and on the couch where my idols. All in their black shining glory, much hotter than I expected.

Matt sat on the end of the couch he looked exactly like Richard turned punk rock his shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes and was stylized in a way that it only covered a quarter of his left sapphire blue eyes. His lips were full and had a piercing on the lower lip on the left; fuck he was hot, and so different from the guys around Gotham.

Travis had half of his head shaved and had grey eyes, eyebrow and ear piercing included. Derek the drummer had blonde shaggy hair that was orange in the current light. His eyes where aspiring green and held emotion quite clearly, unlike the rest of the gang he had no piercing.

Last was Sonny the lead vocals, he was a little pudgy around the face but his black shaggy cut made him look like a lost pug his dark green eyes adding to the effect.

"You must be Korina Anders and Rachel Roth, never thought id see you two at our concert let alone backstage." Matt's voice was playful and he bore a smirk identical to Rachel's.

"Well there's a first for everything." I replied nonchantly; fuck he had the same affect on me as Richard. No I wasn't thinking about Richard tonight, no matter how much I wanted to. Tonight was going to be Richard free.

And by the cool gaze on Matt's face I new it wasn't going to be easy. I was going to make Matt fall in love with me and see how much Richard liked to be second best.

I knew for sure I didn't like it, but I was tired of being the one hurt.

The tables have turned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cookie and dedication to whoever guesses which band I choose to be the o.c band in this story, I kept the band members names the same. So Kori has a new love interest but don't worry she is desperately in love with Richard she just wants him to realize he cant take her for granted. So next chapter they still well be at the concert.


	7. Chapter 7

Well im going away for about six days to Malaysia, so no updates sorry! This will be the last update in a while and it might be a short chapter  but hopefully il get more reviews !

Disclaimer: Teen titans isn't mine but if it was I would have never had the episode, The End part 3, cuz to much rob raven for the rob Rae worshipers not good man!

Warnings: Usual come on people its not rated M cuz I talk about pink dinosaurs and Dora The explorer, gees

Dedication: To you guys duh, and to starfirre and Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be

Personal Dedication: To my favorite writer on fanfic once again! Breenieweenie may you always stay brilliant writer!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music roared in a head banging rhythm; Sonny screamed heartfelt lyrics as Matt and Travis strummed their guitars along with the beat of Derricks drumming. They where her epitome of perfection, well besides Richard that is.

Kori thrust her hips in blinding movements along with Rachel as the band drowned their enthusiastic crowd with nothing but pure hypnotism. The hypnotism of their lyrics, it was what Kori lived for, music.

"Wow your one hell of an enthusiastic crowd, and trust me we're loving it! So I want you guys to shout like fucking hell, for, 'Kiss me. Im Contagious!'

The tune started slow then Kori was lost in the blinding beat of the song, but she wasn't lost in the song but in matt's eyes. So blue, ink almost a match for Richard, he was perfect, but he wasn't like the rest of Gotham's guys he wasn't into chic but she was going to prove Richard she wasn't going to be second best forever. He had stood her up one to many times, and hell she was sick of it.

I break hearts like the west was won

(They call me the rattlesnake)

Baby, I'm hung like an outlaw

(Like an outlaw baby)

Play poker all day at the saloon

(You cheating bastard)

I'll get you in the saddle soon, soon, oh yeah

Kori and Rachel now where center stage swinging and jumping, not a care in the world. She was getting so fucking horny, the lyrics and Matt's sweating body weren't helping to stop the process.

We won't back down

(Bang, bang guns go bang)

From a fight

(Bang, bang guns go bang)

Ninety paces west

(Bang, bang guns go bang)

At noon we draw to,

We draw to death

We draw to death

We draw to death

We draw to death, oh yeah

Moving away from Rachel, Kori was now besides Matt dancing scandalously in ways not even she knew her body could go. Was she taking it to far?

There was a man from way back west

(Desperado ain't got shit on me)

He took 12 rounds straight to the chest

(That's two six shooters to be exact)

At night this town, remains awake

(For they keep there eyes wide open)

In terror of the rattlesnake

I bite it but I don't light it

(This town ain't big enough for the both of us)

I'll use the rope and I'll ride her

Two barrels and a whole lot of bang

And when I'm done with it this town will never be the same

And before either of them knew what was happening Kori and Matt where on each other.; guitar now dropped on the floor and Kori up into his arms. The crowd loved it, erupting into a wave of cheers louder then the screaming of Travis and Sonny.

We won't back down

(Bang, bang guns go bang)

From a fight

(Bang, bang guns go bang)

Ninety paces west

(Bang, bang guns go bang)

At noon we draw to,

We draw to death

We draw to death

We draw to death

We draw to death

His tongue everywhere at once Kori succumbed to the sweet pleasure of his mouth. Was this what she wanted? All of this, any of it? No matter how good it felt, she couldn't shake of the guilty knowledge that she had just cheated on her boyfriend publicly.

Can I touch your legs?

Do I make you sweat?

Fuck, it was more than sweating, she was aroused like hell, wetter than wet.

Can I touch your legs?

Do I make you sweat?

His tongue probed deeper, his hands skimming every edge of her body, both uncovered and covered.

Can I touch your legs?

Do I make you sweat?

She was lost, it was so wrong, yet so good, and the way he made her feel was confusing. Guilty pleasure in a rock star's arms, now that was going to be posted in the headlines, Richard was going to kill her, kill Matt.

Can I touch your legs?

Do I make you sweat?

The song ended, and the screams were merciless, Matt dragged her off stage, the last thing she saw was Rachel's worried face and the signal that she would try to help out.

But the only thing that I could think of was what color was Matt Good's boxers.

I was in for shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohh! Bet you guys weren't expecting that! I know it was a really short chapter and you guys hate me even more because it had no robin starfire, and yes I know, I know, but just hold on! And review, Richard is going to be pissed. Heheh. So sorry maybe I can post one last chapter tomorrow maybe I cant  sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the forever update, it's the longest I have gone without updating but I am sorry, and Mysterious Boy Wonder please don't sue me, I do not have much money I am afraid! Blew it all on drinks last weekend, my friends drink to much for their own good, but im not their mother so I will not tell them not to. But just to let you all know I had the most amazing six days at the Fei world Cup challenge in Malaysia all my riding friends where there we met Olympic riders and partied every night, then went to Zuchs a club in Singapore and Malaysia for the final night bloody brilliant!

Warning: Its M baby, M for mature, cuz who wants an immature dickhead?

Disclaimer: From First to Last is not mine neither is their songs, but if they where id keep Matt good in my bedroom  sorry dirtiness, teen titans aren't mine either, o well I wouldn't have been able to create them im not that brilliant!

Dedication: To all of you rocking my stockings!

To, T, im glad u like my new stories! I don't want to lose a brilliant person like you! Say hi to your sis for me!

Mustardxbirdarangs, or Kimi, hey girl sorry my comp wont let me email you  il do as soon as I can okay?

And Breenieweenie love ya girl haha, so sad your story And So It is only has a few chapters left! It's my highlight!

So without further ado my story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" What the fuck is this?"

" I could ask you the same!"

"Well then ask!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"

It was exactly how I predicted it to be, I went to bed with Matt and wake up to screaming, irritated, and irresistible Richard Grayson, who by the way if you haven't noticed is incredibly pissed at me! Why can't I control myself, me and my stupid feelings! Better yet why couldn't he control himself?

He walks in on me sleeping in Matt's arms, which are by the way heavenly firm, starts screaming at the top of his lungs. Chases Matt out threatening to sue him and his band and permanently band them from Gotham. That scared him, great now Matt will never speak to me again. Then he shoves a newspaper under my nose, which has a picture of me on stage making out with Matt in front of billions of screaming fans, and this picture so happens to be next to a picture of him and Barbara scantily clad lip locked in Wayne enterprises Olympic pool. What a fucking newspaper, the headline "Cheating is a two way thing", goddamn them!

"Explain yourself."

"You first!"

"Stop behaving like a child!"

"You're the child Dick!"

He flinched, his nickname brining a sense of discomfort in his face. I never called him that unless I was on the verge of a breakdown, and honestly I was. The only reason why I cheated on him was because I was hurt and hormonal, because the music was good and I was depressed and I was aroused like hell. It wasn't my fault he wasn't there to stop me because he was to busy ejecting sperm into that bitch in his adopted fathers pool.

Fuck him.

Fuck every black haired blue-eyed muscular hottie!

"You said that out loud."

"Oh."

Shit, what was I going to say, for honest truth I was never lost for words until now, for once I had no excuse, I was trapped in one hell of a dilemma.

"Im not apologizing, you deserved it."

"Same here."

"I did not fuck my ex flame."

"No, you slept with an Emo rock star who probably has aids from some other bimbo."

"You did not call me a bimbo."

"Maybe I did."

It was too much; I was never to good with emotional turmoil, I always end up crying. So maybe I was overreacting and I should have never slept with Matt, but then we wouldn't have been equal, and he would have slept with Babs anyway. So I was even, so I don't have to feel guilty because he did the same damn thing!

" I guess we are even."

"What?"

"We both cheated on each other."

And in some twisted humor it was actually funny the whole situation, completely Hollywood moments. Ironically he thought it was funny as well letting a small chuckle escape from his parted lips.

"Baby im sorry, I guess I was so confused, jealous because every guy wants you, I felt like I needed to prove that people wanted me as well and you couldn't walk all over me."

"Funny thing is I felt exactly the same."

Neither of us knew who did what first. But next thing we knew we were making out with passion neither of us thought possible on my unmade bed.

"Maybe I should change the sheets?"

"Forget sheets, I need a shower, and a buddy."

"Afraid of sharks Mr. Grayson?"

"Exactly! Come on Mommy!"

Giggling we run into the shower, clothes stripped without second thought, funny how fast we made up, but there was no argument really, just jealousy. She's a serious bitch, little green witch.

The steaming water hits our backs and I slowly reach for the shampoo, stopped by Richard who already has his skilled hands massaging my scalp.

"Hmm baby your hair is soft,"

I only giggle enjoying the feeling of his touch, letting out a slight gasp as he nips my collarbone. He teases me with his tongue lost in the tendrils of the water and the feeling of his tongue against my back. I groan in disappointment as he stops teasing me with his tongue. Cracking open an eye I look at his blue hues.

"What's the matter?"

"Asshole marked you."

God, I hope he didn't get mad, when he was mad he got rough, don't get me wrong it was fun. But I was tired and worn out, so not in the mood for it.

"Did you enjoy it?"

I did, but like I said, not going to get him mad.

"No."

"Don't lie. Was it better than me?"

Now I didn't have to lie, of course it wasn't. Nobody was like him. Hell wasn't that obvious?

"Hell no."

"That's right."

And we were all over each other again, " I want you so damn bad, it hurts baby."

I just nod allowing him to slip inside of me, all of him and all of me. We were one.

He grinded me in a slow steady rhythm savoring every moment as if the last.

He kissed me nowhere and everywhere, letting me just lay on the shower marble enjoying myself endlessly.

Then It hit me.

I didn't love Matt.

I was just pissed.

The only one for me was him.

"You."

He came up from my breasts, " what's that baby?"

" I only want you."

He grinned, his boyish little grin. The one that screamed victory, "And I you."

"We are so cheesy."

"Who isn't?"

Silence again, no words were needed except the soft moans, and panting as we both reached our points.

And fuck it was the best fuck I ever had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets ditch school."

"Sounds appealing, but I really want to get out of the house."

"Bored of me already?"

"No way."

It was Monday morning and as per usual I was late for school, and as per usual it was due to the lazy hottie by my side, Richard. Slowly I get up from his grasp and walk towards the closet, Crucial moment, what should I wear to face the hysteria I will face. Everyone will ask me what happened, and if I was pregnant or some crap like that. It always happened and I was always prepared.

"You look brilliant in anything, if you want my opinion don't change at all."

"So you want out whole male population at Gotham Private Day School to see me in a silk tee and hot pants?"

"Hell no."

His voice held a dangerous edge, he was so easy to get jealous, and call me stupid I loved that he was protective.

I finally decided, choosing a plain white halter top that showed enough cleavage but not over exaggerated a denim jacket with flared sleeves that had a cut to the elbows, and a knee length skirt the ruffled at the bottom. Nothing fancy, I usually went casual to school, who wanted to seem like a try hard. Next thing I would know I would be compared to Katherine Moth, all fake designers, no way was my reputation going down the drain! I finished the look of with a pair of pointed toe white flats from Monolo Blahnik and tied my hair in side parting braid which hung on my shoulder. Mischa Barton had come to visit me from L.A, we had so much fun, she always had her hair like this, and I thought it was sexy. I missed L.A. sometimes, but Gotham actually had grown on me, what would I do without my spoiled selfish friends?

"Like I said you would look good in anything, especially this, love the hair by the way."

"Come on, get dressed, I don't want you to go to school in nothing but your boxers!"

"Easier access."

"for you or me?"

Richard death glared me, but went to change, coming out in a pair of dark blue wash denim jeans from Levi and a white dress shirt. Reapplying my cinnamon lip-gloss I followed Richard out the door and into his Mazarati; time to face the bitch hole, many nickname school.

The drive was short, since my mind was not concentrated on anything Richard was saying or any other thing at the moment. I was solely focused on his charming features, his chiseled cheekbones, his soft lips, his ebony locks, that were left unspiked but slightly ruffled due to the lack of time for his extreme gelling.

"Your hair looks good like that sweetie."

"Stop teasing me."

"Im not I mean it."

I lean over planting a soft kiss on his cheek, he shivers under my touch, it's amazing we've been together on and of two years now, and we still make each other crazy. Must be chemistry, must be fate, I just loved it like hell. I was made for him, and as cliché as it sounds, I meant it, Richard was I, and without him I would be incapable of anything.

"Snap out of it babe, were at the hell hole."

Groaning in response, I gracefully get out of the car and link arms with Richard. And as predicted the questions bombarded me.

"Was he good?"

"LUCKY SLUT! TWO HOTTIES!"

Besides insults and annoying questions I received death glares, fake condolences and pats on the back. How polyester the world could be, how false our truths turn out.

"Ignore them Kori."

"Trying."

Flashing them my billion-dollar smile with my pearly whites, I prance with ease to my home base, Richard and I take the leather couch cuddling up receiving a couple more death glares. It was getting kind of funny, jealousy it affected everyone.

"Aw look at the love birds, all is fine in not so paradise?"

"Shut up Rae!"

"what you are the dysfunctional couple!"

Rachel was in turn by death glares, Richard and I had problems but we weren't dysfunctional were we?

"Well I hate to be a heartbreaker but I need my best friend for a second."

Reluctantly moving from Richards grasp I follow Rachel out the door. She gives me a once over then starts with a dramatic sigh, "She's here, that bitch is here!"

"Wait what?"

"Obviously Richard didn't tell you, but Miss Barbara Gordon has joined our little high school until she leaves."

"BUT SHE Graduated!"

I couldn't grasp the information, or more likely didn't want to grasp it. I thought Richard and I were safe at school. That she wouldn't try anything while he was with me at school. When everything was going so well.

Jealousy.

The word of the day

"No. Why?"

Rachel enveloped me in a comforting hug, I loved this girl to pieces always there for me when Richard let me down, when Richard didn't, whatever she was there for me. When I threw a bitch tantrum, or broke a stupid nail, she was there. I loved her god.

"Because she is an evil bitch who just walked into the classroom where your boyfriend is. Damn lets hurry!"

If I walked in on them and she was in his arms I would scream bloody murder and never speak to him again, no matter how much I loved that cheating bastard. But thanks the gods he wasn't, they were simply talking, yet I felt all prickly.

"Time to intervene."

With a nod from Rachel I waltzed casually towards the classrooms leather couch and was greeted by a hug.

From Babs

"Oh Darling forgive me, for Richard and our little stunt, im amazed he forgave you for yours. At least you would have known he was making out in safe hands."

Letting out a surprised cough I stared at the auburn haired girl in wonder. She never ceased to amaze me.

"Your very comical Barbara."

"Just Babs hunny, you, me, and Richard are going out for dinner tonight, my treat to make up for our naughtiness. We are oh so sorry, Richard couldn't resist, he said I looked simply stunning in my white Valentino cocktail dress he couldn't wait to see what was under it. And you know the rest,"

a low growl escaped my lips, looking to Richard for conformation he turned away shading a dark red that did not suit his tan skin.

"Please, it's the least I could do."

This bitch was never going to give up, what was the worst that could happen anyway.

As people say, those are classic last words.

"Sure why not, school ends at three, you meet me and Richard at his house at seven."

"Brilliant."

She gave another cheesy smile before sitting next to Richard cooing and what not about her life as a parole officer. Unglamorous if you ask me, how she afforded Prada I have yet to figure out.

Richard gave me a questioning look, which I just shrugged off. I'll pretend to be nice if it was going to help our relationship. Anything for that boy, even if it required wasting a precious night dining with a Skank.

He gave a smile of gratitude then engrossed himself in her conversation. They where soon interrupted by the teacher. I didn't pay any attention in any of my classes mind to fixed on our dinner of mayhem.

I was going to knock her off her feet.

I wasn't going to let the Skank win.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I have time for sorry! Hope you liked it, not much point to it I guess, bear with me. Dinner well be interesting though 

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey okay, yeh I know long time no update. But I got less reviews sadness  im just being picky, who cares, anyway, im just delaying time till I do homework and this is the perfect procrastinating mechanism, especially since I can pretend its my English homework and not get in trouble with my mom for not doing my homework 

Warnings: M, for mature the type of guys I love the type of guys the world lacks

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine, jeez get it right! Neither is the poem well half of it is but the credit is to Red-X-Rox-My-World cuz she is a brilliant poet, and the poem is her creation!

Dedication: To Red-X-Rox-My-World for the poem and your amazing talent for a girl of such age, wow, and yes you Breenieweenie cuz you are inspiration, but you know that already heheh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

White, green, red, black, blue, or maybe pink? Tonight was the night I was going to show I was better than Miss Barbara Gordon. Of course I already knew that I was better but I needed to make sure that Richard new as well, I was his girlfriend for god sakes!

Desperate situations called for desperate measures or in other words a best friend, Rachel Roth. Speed dial on my Pink Razor and shabam im connected with the girl who was going to help me knock Richard of his feet, I love modern technology.

"Babe, I need help."

"Dress decision?"

"You know me to well."

She did, she could read me back to front inside out, I swear she was an empathy or telekinetic or something.

" The pink Versace, definitely, the ruffles at the bottom are just simply breathtaking, I would have bought the dress but it was only sold in baby pink. And yes I know it was the last on your list, but it's the best for the occasion not to fancy not to plain."

"Thanks, love ya."

"Call me once its all over I want to hear of all the horrible things you did to her!"

"Im not a bitch!"

"Of course not, ciao, kisses."

Bitch, I cant say it enough times I love her she knew very well that I was planning horrible things, but tonight I had to at least try and behave. Try as the key word, I never said succeed.

I slipped on the form fitting dress, it had a v-neck cut and had two fingered width straps the bottom reached just below my knees in smartly placed ruffles some short others long it was a baby pink, but not sickening in color. I left my hair loose and I curled it letting fall in soft ringlets across my back. My jewelry was a pink pearl necklace from Mickey motto that Richard gave me for my last birthday with a matching pink pearl ring set in platinum. My outfit was completed with silver low-heeled Calvin and Kline. Rachel was right it was the perfect dress; not to sound cocky but I looked hot. Take that bitch.

In perfect timing the bell rung, signaling that Richard was here to pick me up, we would then drive to his house where Babs would come an hour later. I told him I wanted to spend time with him before she came, but we both knew I just wanted to be there before her, you could say it was marking my territory. When dealing with dogs you simply had to act like one, and this was definitely a bitch fight.

I walked down the stairs gracefully taking my time to meet Richard by the door; I didn't want to seem anxious although my heart was racing at full speed. When was I ever nervous when dating a guy? Maybe I was in like third grade, but this wasn't just any go out and fuck him date this was the start of a new beginning, either bad or good. I only prayed it would start and end good, not even words could express the emotions I held for Gotham's biggest playboy.

"Hey sexy, sexy you are looking."

"Not to bad yourself Grayson."

He did look good, an Armani Exchange white dress shirt and black dress pants, his hair was spiked but this time with a ruffled look instead of the perfect spikes he so often did. So maybe this wasn't as important to him, or maybe it was just for show.

"I hope you didn't mind that I took the bike, but I didn't want to bother Alfred, the poor guy is aging, and I believe he needs his rest."

"Or you are just thinking of an excuse so you can have me wrap my arms around you."

He gave me his trademark smirk, his cerulean pools bouncing with life, "That as well"

Richard's bike was a sleek red Harley Davidson, which was nicknamed the R-Cycle one of his many pick up lines he first used when he was trying to get me to go out with him, 'hey baby me and my R-cycle are needing some female company, and I believe I found just the girl.'

I giggled remembering all the cheesy lines he would lay on, until one day I heard him singing, yes singing, how much he loved me in the shower, that basically sealed the deal. And no matter how embarrassed he was about that, I always told him there was no better way to tell a girl you love her than signing it, especially in the shower.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing cutie, come on, don't want to keep the Babs waiting."

"Don't sound to anxious, you might brake a nail."

"You tease master Grayson."

"No, I love."

Before hopping onto the bike he brought me into a mind swirling kiss, only Richard's kisses did to me. I would have happily stayed like this in his arms and his tongue trailing the lining of my mouth. But due to his checking of the time and a realization that we indeed were late, we had to brake of our kiss and race towards his house. My hair getting thrown wildly across my face as the wind thrashed against our bodies, but I didn't care, the windswept affect would be in since today. Paparazzi would make sure of that.

We arrived at his manor, and all its breathtaking beauty from the giant white pillars all the way down to the rose bushes in his garden. I remembered countless hours with Richard and the gang chucking rose petals at each other then getting yelled at by Bruce for ruining his prize flowers. Yeh, like he even gardened the flowers himself!

"Stupid flowers always getting me into trouble."

"Yes Bruce and his passion for gardening."

"Would be taken of my goddamn allowance!"

"Aw because Richie doesn't have enough money!"

Richard about to answer with a smart remark was cut of by the shrill shriek of Barbara Gordon, who was looking actually quite pretty in a black knee length skirt and a black and white sleeveless shirt. Her hair done up in a tight bun and her feet adorned in black pointed toe heels.

"Richard,"

She two kissed Richard, although a friendly gesture still elicited a small growl from my throat.

"Koriander."

"I thought we had this established, its Kori, remember Barbara?"

"But Kori is so Neanderthal, wouldn't want to ruin Richard's image with a Stone Age name like that."

We air kissed then took off together into Richard's limo; Richard trailing quietly behind. We reached the hotel in less than half an hour only engaging in small meaningless conversation. Wayne Hotel was a hotspot five star hotel with top-notch restaurants and bars. The usual hang out to get drunk until Rachel and I got kicked out of the bar over consumption of alcohol and winning all the money in poker. The fun was fun when it lasted.

"I love it hear, so many wonderful memories."

Richard nodded then hugged me comfortingly when I death glared him. So many wonderful memories, meaning the place where they first fucked and the place where they recently fucked; Well it is going to be the place where she loses all chances with him possible.

We were seated at a table at the center. Of course placing us center of attention, our food brought out almost immediately. Thank god for Wayne's quick service, but I guess it was due to the fact that they were serving the future heir to this hotel and his guests.

"Your highshool is nice."

"I guess, its not to shabby, but could use another star bucks."

"when I was in highshool we did not even have a star bucks."

"OH I forgot you already graduated, making you 57?"

"26!"

"Hard to tell."

I was only teasing, but it was fun to watch the color rise in her cheeks, she was sure easy to piss off. The red wine came, and I had a sudden urge to drink my heart out, well that's what I was going to do. I went through about a fourth of the bottle listening to Babs and Richard talk about god knows what. It was amazing they had so much to talk about seeing that they never see each other. It was time to play the drunk act, slowly I brought my wine glass to my lips but gasped loudly as it slipped from my hand and landed skillfully all over Babs clothing. Touché.

She shrieked, while I feigned innocence succeeding as Richard looked at me with worry ushering the fuming Babs to the bathroom. He returned shortly after, slightly pissed.

"She really wanted to get along with you!"

"Aw poor Baby."

"She's crying you know wondering what did she do to you, you have been nothing but bad to her."

She was crying, bitch, trying to turn it al against me, it was an 'accident'.

"Look I know you don't like her, and I guess I know why, but fuck Kori I love you, and help me god im begging you to behave."

I shrugged taking another swig at my refilled wine, who cared if he was pissed, he would get over it. Plus if he loved me he would understand that two girls going after the same guy wouldn't simply get along. It was an unwritten rule of female nature, a rule that males needed to understand, and understand quickly.

Babs came back, looking rather red due to the fact that she was mad, not due to crying, her clothes stained a purple and her reeking of wine. I had to say my deed was done, and I had said I would behave. I will, but right after one final thing. I downed another two glasses and to tell the truth I was feeling buzzed but not completely plastered I would save that for when we went up to the bar.

Our desert came, a New York cheesecake for me and Richard and a chocolate mousse for Babs. I groggily picked up my fork stabbing the cake and taking a mouthful I savagely continued till the last bite.

The fork was dipped into the cake then during its travel towards my mouth it somehow ended up flying across the table. Flying with incredible accuracy towards the unsuspecting Barbara, who luckily noticed in time for the fork to latch itself into her hair instead of her eye.

" Woopsie." I added a girlish giggle for the drunken affect, watching her actually wanted me to fall down in hysterics, she was flushed a maleficent red, a not so pretty color.

"Darling that color does not match your makeup." I giggled once again looking up to the ceiling, drama class for two years better pay off.

"Richard dear, I believe you should not let your girlfriend consume so much alcohol."

He death glared me, while I innocently smiled, "Kori I believe that is enough wine."

His tone held a dangerous edge, a warning tone, but I was having to much fun to care. Let him be mad at me, let him believe I was a drunk it was all just to satisfying.

"I don't think its wise for us to go up to the bar, Kori has had enough to drink."

"Babs, are you afraid of me?"

"No"

Her voice faltered a bit, giving in to the fear she was not penning up. Good, she should be afraid she was messing with something far from her reach, something I was meaning to keep.

"Then lets go to the bar."

"Lets."

"Ladies?"

Richard gave us both a questioning look, now catching on to the tension that was rising rapidly. Men, so slow on the uptake of women masterminds.

The bar was crowded and the band was good, not to mention the drinks would have been good.. If I was only allowed one, Richard wouldn't let me touch one saying one more drink might make me accidentally catch her shoes on fire or something. That would have been fun, he knew how to ruin my fun.

A girl walked on stage, her blonde hair looking golden and her eyes blue eyes flickering with gold specks due to the fabulous lighting. Her voice like honey, sweet and jeering making me shiver in the darkness. Richard wrapped an arm around me, the room was fixated on the petite poet.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne has kindly let me read a poem that I wrote a couple months a go, its called Thy Love is Pure."

Her voice spoke with a melodic tune, the poem heart wrenching, it related to me in the most eerie ways.

Thy love is pure that's what they say.

Well let me give you the real tour.

Some love this feeling, others fray.

Love is pain, lust,

depression and joy, all the same.

But let's not forget all the guilt and shame.

The experience of getting caught up in the endless game,

The feeling of rejection is pain and depression,

then there is joy and lust.

The feeling of acceptation is a must.

What some feel and others wont.

All's fair in Love's war.

That is the grand tour.

When there is nothing left but doubt,

The love reaching a disastrous drought,

and the feelings you once experienced have faded,

your heart bartered, traded,

You remember what you were here for,

in the end its not for the blood or gore,

Its the high of emotions running wild,

love, the image of an innocent child,

The lesson thought many times,

Each lesson charged for higher crimes,

All's fair in Love's war,

That is the grand tour.

She ended softly, tears streaming silently down her face. Like a lost angel in a crowd of drunks, I really felt sorry for her. Her words touched my heart, and they made me think, mad me feel, I was such a bitch. Maybe Babs really did want to be nice and I was taking jealousy a little to far. I felt horrible, I had to thank this little blonde angel later.

I looked at Richard his eyes soft as if he wanted to cry, the poor boy was touched as well but seeing me teary eyed he broke out of his trance to comfort me.

"What's wrong baby?"

Crawling from his arms I slide myself next to Babs. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was that I was really being sincere, but I wrapped my arms around the surprised Babs and apologized, admitting how mean I was and how she didn't deserve it that it was all jealousy. Even I was confused, why did I just do that?

An out of the body experience, I swear the world went silent while I cried my apologies to the auburn haired witch.

But it went well with Richard seeing that he was cooing and cuddling me whispering how good it was to realize my errors and all this other shit I cant remember or basically wasn't listing to. I was to wrapped up in why the hell I apologized, the blonde poets weren't that moving, where they?

Babs gave me a sickeningly sweet smile saying how over it she was and that we really should be friends, then her and Richard going of into a conversation again. I excused myself and walked towards the restroom, and due to my fabulous luck ran head first into the guy I was planning to avoid forever,

Matt Good.

"Erm, hey,"

"Kori."

He said my name in a breathy whisper, almost as if he was afraid to mention my name.

"I missed you."

With those words he pressed mea against the wall in a breathy kiss, my mind was reeling; the alcohol and his taste was to intoxicating, this wasn't right it was right, Tonight was to much drama, like I said I did not do well with emotional turmoil.

"Hes here, I am with…him…I love. him.."

"I know." His voice was sad, regretting his knowledge of how we would be nothing but one night stands.

"But does he love you?"

His words held hope to prove my theory of Richard and my love.

"He does love her."

I was immediately released from the wall and Matt's intense eyes, all due to the words of my boyfriend. Who was once again incredibly pissed! Matt left but not before giving Richard a full out death glare.

"God, I cant leave you alone for one minute, can I?"

I shake my head no, and then im once again crushed against the wall in another mind swirling kiss, it was turning out to be a pretty good night.

"Lets go home Richard."

Picking me up we left with Babs in tow, we reached Wayne Manor with no further drama except Babs and Richard good night kiss which was a little to friendly, but I did not complain seeing that the whole night I spent not only in Richards room but in his arms.

Only waking once to call Rachel and quietly whisper the nights events, which she only so simply answered with a, "Only if you are the extremely ravishing Koriander Anders."

Which I huffed of, with a, "Says the girl who is a world renown writer at the age of 17, with an extremely cute boyfriend."

Rachel and my conversation was cut short by a Richard who sleepily asked me to return to his bed and his arms, which I only happily obliged to.

The rest of the night was perfect, which only made me think, what the hell the morning was going to be like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So watcha think the poem is copyrighted, and its by Red-X-Rox-My-World, and me. So give her credit! Haha and the ideas are thanks to Valda who wanted to pour red wine on her and Breenieweenie who wanted a fork stabbing hope that satisfied you guys 

REVIEW!

And jumping into the one-shot wagon as everyone else has for my ninetieth reviewer I will do a one-shot with any pairing and whatever they want, and for my one-hundredth reviewer the same thing! Sooo review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey this might not be a very good chapter considering the circumstances; im lying on the couch while watching Madagascar with my brother who's seven years younger then me and the giraffe is arguing.. Gash never mind! And I don't know where to go with the story right now; I guess it will just hopefully flow.

Warnings: M, crack Lackey M because hunny, M if for mature, so lets be Mature and not read it if you are going to take offense, to constant swearing, alcohol and sex

Disclaimer: I don't own them, neither do you!

Dedication: To **everyone **Shalala and per usual **Breenieweenie** and **Valda** cuz you both are amazing!

Oh and I have two one-shot out, The Love we find from pain (Xavier Kori) and till Death Did us part (Nightwing Slade Starfire)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Omega on my hand ticked, six in the morning, time to go down for a glass of milk and probably a cookie. When I was six the five of us, Richard, Gar, victor, Rachel, and me would wake up at six and we would all go down for milk and cookies. And although the tradition died down when we reached puberty I couldn't help but carry it on, even if it was by myself. Good things die-hard.

The kitchen light was on, maybe Bruce was awake it would be nice I hadn't talked to him since our last kitchen encounter.

"Bruce?"

"No not Bruce darling."

No it wasn't Bruce, it was the farthest thing from being Bruce, it was Barbara. Her auburn hair pulled into a loose bun and she adorned a baby pink nightgown the reached her knees. If I hadn't known her better she looked almost angelic.

"Where you hopping it was Bruce, hmm Kori? Going for older men are we? Although I must say that the only one that rivals Richard's beauty is Bruce."

"And you do know a lot about older and younger men don't you Barbara? Had a lot of experience have we?"

"Oh shut up Koriander and don't act so innocent, I know you've fooled around probably as much as Richard has, although I know you love him too much to hurt him intentionally, but he doesn't know that."

I looked at her skeptically, wondering where the hell she was getting at. Pouring myself a glass of milk I watched her wearily, she was tricky, a tricky girl.

"You know that stunt you pulled at the restaurant Koriander? Richard may believe it was from the heart, but I know better. That was a smart move, it ended you in his bed didn't it, well done I should have thought of that first. You think I would be in his bed instead? Do you really believe that he loves you?"

Sighing I closed my eyes in frustration, although I knew what she was playing at her words still stung. How was I supposed to know if Richard really loved me? And even though he always said he did, how did I know he was not lying?

"Silly little girl, so much to learn about life, lesson number one, a playboy will always be a playboy and there is nothing you can do to stop them from cheating, especially playboys like Richard."

I was about to burst into tears, I had to be strong but it was hard, she was picking out my weakest point, the L word. She knew how much I needed him, needed his love.

"Goodnight Koriander dear, it was just lovely having girl talks with you, sweet dreams."

Plunking down on to the white plush kitchen chairs I buried my head onto my hands, the tears unable to be kept inside my emerald orbs any longer. Softly I sobbed; tonight Babs had gotten the better of me. That bitch played her cards well, she knew exactly what to say and how she seemed so innocent to Richard, he would never believe me. I hated crying it proved that I was weak and that was one thing I hated being, but tonight was an exception.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me! How could I let her win!"

I banged my head against the marble table repeatedly, now stifling gigantic sobs. But I couldn't hold them any longer; my will was not strong enough. My tears were full fledged now streaming like Miniature Rivers from my eyes.

"Kori don't cry, I may not be one with words, but I can try."

Sniffling I looked up into Bruce Wayne's warm chocolate brown eyes. His eyes held the expression of someone worried, he was like a brother to me, someone who was always there to help me get through the hard times.

"Barbara… What did I do to her… All.. She.. does is… hate me.. " I started to cry again until I was pulled into a warm comforting hug. We stayed like that for a while, with me sitting in his lap and his arms around me, it felt good to be taken care of for a change.

"I may not have heard what she said, but I assure you Kori whatever turned Babs sour must have to do with her 'love' for Richard but I bet its not personally against you, she just wants you out of the way. Be careful ok?"

"Yeh."

Picking me up bridle style Bruce carried me up the steps and towards Richard's room. I fell asleep instantly but not before hearing Bruce's final words to Richard as he placed me onto the king size bed.

"Richard you better hell take care of her, never let her go, she cant be replaced."

Richards voice barley audible, " I know."

I slept contentedly again, Babs may have won emotionally but in the end I was the one still in Richard's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody Bitch! I cant believe she actually said all those things to you!"

"I know! But honestly I think we will get everything sorted out."

It was Saturday morning and I was over at Rachel's mansion lounging on her pool chairs by her Olympic size pool. Richard and I were in good terms, and I hadn't seen Barbara since out kitchen encounter. So life was going well but there was still one problem I needed to fix.

"I have to go see Matt."

"Woahh why? Kori you can not!"

"Rachel just drop me of, then go out with Richard and cover for me, I just want to clear everything off between Matt and I, that we can not ever see each other again.

"Alright fine, but you owe me!"

"A day at the spa babe and you'll be repaid!"

I changed into a sky blue tank top and white tie silk shorts then tying my hair into a high ponytail with silver hoops, I was ready to face Matt, as horrible as I felt about this. But I needed to just get out feelings out in the open.

Rachel dropped me of at the hotel the band was staying at then gave me a kiss for good luck, I really needed the luck; especially for what I was about to do.

The clerk gave me the room number and key, seeing as not only did Bruce own this hotel but I had privileged access to any of the facilities in Wayne hotels. I used to tease Richard it was the only reason I loved him for free privileges he would just smirk then kiss me. Good times. The doors of the elevator opened and I politely rang the doorbell. Travis answered the door he was in his blue boxer briefs with his guitar strapped around his neck.

"Oh hey Kori, looking good, Matt is coming out, hes in the shower."

"Aright, thanks, your not looking half bad either."

"I know."

He winked playfully then began to show me the chords for their new song. I listened intently completely fascinated by the guitar and his hands. I wasn't very incremental talented, unless you count the piano lessons I was forced to take for eight years.

"Kori, I didn't expect you."

"Yeh…"

I looked up from Travis's guitar and into the dark blue almost black eyes of Matt Good, he was wearing nothing except rex boxers and his hair was wet covering one of his eyes yet you could still see it shimmer beneath his wet jet black locks. Locked into his gaze I didn't realize being scooped up by Travis then carried to the closet with Matt in tow being carried by Derek.

"Travis! Stop!"

"Dude let go of me!"

It was incredibly funny and everyone was laughing hysterically until Matt and I were 'delicately' placed into the hotels tiny closet then locked in.

"Great."

Matt pounded the door with his fist but was only responded with a curt, just until you guys get everything sorted!

"Great friends they are!"

" Aw Matt they are awesome!"

"I guess so what did you want to talk about?"

"Matt… This is not easy to say… but… its best that the rest of the time you guys are touring in Gotham for us not to see each other. "

"Oh." Was all I got as a response, then his arms pulled me on top of him and before I knew it we were passionately making out on the closet floor.

"Matt.."

"For goodbye."

I nodded letting him slip of my shirt as I pulled down his boxers, watching mesmerized as he expertly slid of my shorts and undergarments. Nothing was separating out bodies now. He slowly slid in to me taking care to go painfully slow. I moaned spreading my legs as far as the small closet would let me. Gasping he flipped over so I was on the bottom and he was on top. Typical guy always wanting to be in charge, but I didn't mind he sure knew how to have sex.

His mouth tickled my nipples licking slowly then going faster making them go numb in pleasure. Matt slowly grinded against my body, moaning I felt the first organism coming, he got me to come faster than anyone else, maybe even faster than Richard. It was building and the closet all of the sudden felt incredibly stuffy. He pumped faster in and out in and out In and out, faster and faster till I elicited a loud moan, my whole body trembling from the impact of my organism.

"was that good."

"Fuck yes."

He brought my mouth into a tender kiss, one that marked how much he did care, and for the second time today I had to cry. Matt loved me but I loved Richard and although I know matt could take better care of me, Richard would always be just the only one, him and no one else.

"Im sorry Matt, you will go so many places, meet so many people, the world loves you Mattie and I can not tie you down."

"I understand Kori, but maybe we will meet again, maybe not in this lifetime but the next, and maybe just maybe we might get to be destined for one another."

"That would be wonderful."

We kissed one more time, taking out time to say goodbye to each others bodies, I was going to miss Matt but it was for the better to prove to Richard that I wanted him and not Matt. But Matt's words were so sweet they made me think was it really worth it?

I said goodbye to the guys then I went back to matt and gave him one last hug and kiss.

"Goodbye, and good luck, love you guys."

"Kori wait, I wrote you a song."

Handing me a slip of paper he smiled, "it will be sung in out next concert and whenever you hear it remember, this song was for you."

Smiling I walked into the elevator waving goodbye I collapsed to the floor of the elevator in tears. Slowly I opened up the paper with scribbled lyrics in Matt's handwriting.

To my dearest Kori, I will never forget you and may Richard never treat you wrong.

Its days like these, that make me feel,

Like I want to bleed through my heart again.

Its days like these, that make me feel,

Like I might as well be on my own again.

I take back everything I did, about loving you.

Now that you've left me on the ground,

I can fly away to someone new.

Don't pretend like I don't know you're untrue.

I never meant to bring you down,

Nothing but good intentions.

I never meant to bring you down.

Take it back this time,

it'll just move on.

Take my heart, take my heart make it grey make it gray.

I'll never forget.

Love you Kori, you're great as you are an don't ever change, not for anyone don't give up on yourself for everyone.

Love, Matt

I broke down into a fit of sobs leaving the elevator with my face completely red and blotchy, It was the right thing yet it felt horrible. And deep inside I couldn't help but wonder about Matt's words was I really giving up all I am just for Richard.

Isn't that what Love is about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh Kori is confused! Hope you liked it! And the song isn't mine it is called, 'when flying feels like falling' by from first to last, and in real life its sung by sonny not matt haha! Anyway till next time and sorry I was so short!

Cheers

Kisses

Love you all


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys, sorry for the long wait without updating, but I couldn't be bothered and was very busy.

So screw me.

No don't, you might have aids! Joking!

The usual disclaimer, dedication, and warnings!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since the breakup with Matt, and I hadn't eaten a goddamn thing; maybe a carrot here and there but I wasn't filled with any sort of hunger. The only hunger I felt was to cry, just to spill everything that I had left inside of me till I had nothing left to cry. My mind was in a complete emotional turmoil, each part of me battling on if I did or did not do the right thing.

I hadn't left the white confinements of my room; the white walls and white velvet carpet once furnished to look classy and elegant now only reminded me of my confusion. Like the walls of an insane asylum, filled with druggies and psychopaths, or people that were so lost within their thoughts the only sanctuary was the white wall. My white walls were no sanctuary they were constant depressants. Haunting my every toss and turn telling me I was stupid, that Richard was only going to hurt me, that Matt would have kept me safe, that I had left something to good to pure for my love.

Did I do the right thing?

No one had visited me during this week; I had only received text messages during the course of this week. Each one filled with, what's wrong, and when are you coming back to school, do you need help? And each text message just became a victim to the delete button. Richard had tried calling me three or four times, and each call was accepted by my answering message.

I was blaming everyone for my confusion, Richard, Rachel, Matt, Barbara, I even blamed Garfield. Richard for making me fall heels overhead and head over heels for him, then for being the sly cheating bastard that I have grown to hate and love. Rachel for being my best friend and being utterly blissful with Gar and without me, for not bothering to visit me in my state, although she would have no clue what's the matter seeing as I haven't told her. Matt for being so fucking sweet and hot, for being so understanding, for actually letting me walk away. Barbara for starting all this shit, if she hadn't come then I wouldn't have had this goodbye this confusion, all this heartache. And Gar, I don't really know just to basically blame everyone other than myself. Even though I know its no ones fault but my own, if I hadn't been so infatuated so stupid, maybe I wouldn't be laying here sulking!

"Almost" by Bowling for Soup started to play loudly from my phone. I have to remember to change Garfield's signature ring tone. My mind held another battle, pick up the phone and talk to someone, or ignore it and continue my despair?

"Hello?"

End my depression it is, this silence was killing me.

"KORI! Oh thank god woman, everyone is so worried, we have not heard from you and life has been dull!"

An 'Oy' was heard in the background.

"Everyone there with you?"

"Just Rachel and I."

"No Richard?"

"Uhm.. No."

Whispering and hushed male to female arguing was heard in the background, Gar wasn't a good liar, Richard was there, and I wasn't over my depression enough to face him.

"Liar, look I cant do this ok, I just cant, bye."

"WAIT! Kori talk to me, what did I do!"

I flipped my pink Motorola razor shut, the tiny snapping sound it made when it shut echoed of my walls. Silence, I was alone once again, it wasn't even a big deal, yet I was making it so huge, letting myself get ruled by overpowering emotions. Richard wanted to sort it out, but I couldn't, how stupid would I look telling him that I did not know what was wrong, that I was just confused.

I just couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must have fallen asleep for when I opened my large emerald lights I was greeted by the bright morning sunshine; how wonderful, nothing like the cheerful sunshine to make my confusion look worse. One of my dainty olive tanned hands found its way to the remote for my radio. With a delicate finger I pressed the white button emitting a short screeching noise then a monotone voice of the radio dj of KR 5.

_Hello and good morning to all of you here in uptown Gotham City, and to wake all you sleeping lovers we have a special for all of you waking up next to someone special. Here is Mariah Carey with 'We Belong Together'_

With a quick flick the radio was turned of just as quickly as it was turned on. Bloody love songs, I needed a good talk with the KR 5 radio dj to play something so love dove when the thought of how much I do love just wants to make me puke.

A soft knock on the large wooden door of my room interrupted me on my inward rant about love.

"Koriander, its me Xavier, may I request permission to come in?"

"Since when are you so polite? If you must come in, come in and make it quick."

The soft smell of coconut aftershave and the soft musky scent of Calvin Klein filled my scentless room. With large strides and a look of concern Xavier had made his way to my bed where I lay lifelessly staring up at him expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"I was worried."

"I don't care, I just want to be alone."

"No, I wont leave you alone, you smell like stale bread, and you've eaten nothing, and done nothing except sulk over spilt milk. How long has it been since you've showered?"

"I don't know, three or four days."

He wrinkled his soft tanned nose in slight disgust, bending down he carefully picked my protesting body and dumped me not to softly into a bathtub filled with warm water.

"Jeez, be careful that hurts, and the water burns, and you undressed me!"

"Stop being a baby, its not like I haven't seen you naked before, plus if your friends aren't going to come and save you from being so unhygienic then I might as well do so. "

I did not object the water felt wonderful, and yes my smell was beginning to suffocate me. His rough hands massaged my smooth and flawless skin of my back as he began to work one of his miracle messages. I had to bite back a moan, remembering that I wouldn't enjoy anything unless it was with Richard, even though I have done nothing but completely snub him. But his hands kept on working his feet now in the water and his hands working on my shoulders erasing all tension being held firmly in my muscles. I let out a sigh then a soft moan, as all my tension seemed to disappear into his hands of magic.

"Shush Kori, you just need taking care of, and no ones home for you."

I nodded my head in agreement; it was the truth my parents were always away on business meetings and spa treatments, her sister was god knows where doing god knows what, and her brother was a reckoned lawyer fighting for jail bail for some random drunk movie star. I was alone but I did not care I was safe within my haven of fame and friends; it was good enough for me. But after this week it hit me, without my friends if my reputation dropped, I would be truly, alone.

"I'm going to clean up your room, it's like a pig sty. You stay here and finish getting yourself cleaned up, I set your clothes on the counter."

I mumbled a thank you and sighed in content as he shut the door and I started to scrub every part of my body clean. It was like all my pain was being scrubbed away, like cakes of dirt being shed to reveal the flawless creature beneath. Suddenly I wanted to apologize; suddenly I wanted to make it up to my friends. And suddenly I had the greatest urge to get up and hug Xavier till he dropped from lack of oxygen; hes made me feel better than I had in weeks.

Slowly I made my way out of the tub pulling the plug and letting the water drain away with all my confusion. I felt refreshed like my soul had traveled into a new skin as I slipped on a fresh pair of white three quarter tights and a blue La Martina polo shirt. Brushing my red locks I sighed in content as they bounced with every stroke of my brush, they went straight then sprung back up into slight waves that many spent millions to achieve. With newfound confidence I opened the white wood door of my bathroom and walked into my fairly large bedroom. Ready to face Richard again, but definitely not ready to face what was waiting for me in my room.

Oh boy, not ready at all, for their all looking not so happy were Richard, Matt, and Xavier.

It felt like I was living in hours of silence just staring at three boys of my life in major shock. How the hell was this happening, were the probability of these odds even possible? My head already dizzy and I was feeling faint with nausea I started for my bathroom again, so I could go back into the shower and try to regain the feeling of being renewed.

"Don't you dare move Koriander, not until you explain everything."

"And no lies."

Richard and Matt looked at each other in agreement, probably shocked that they where thinking along the same lines. Two boys with completely different backgrounds yet here they where agreeing on something. Xavier looked at me in confusion, and I just shook my head signaling that I did not understand any of this either.

"Well…"

"Here Kori let me help you, I was waking over here to tell you that the band and I have decided to stay in Gotham for a while do a couple of club performances and a major shebang performance. Then I see Richie Rich running over here mumbling about you being depressive and on the verge of mere social suicide. Then he starts rambling on at me.."

"Not rambling, yelling."

Richards voice held a dangerous tone, but I was more worried for Richard, even though he was extremely fit and a jock Matt defiantly had more experience when it came to street fights.

"Well yes yelling at me that it was all my fault and that he thought you never were going to see me again."

"You fucking slept with him."

Richards final sentence let everything snap into place, so Richard had found out about Matt and my goodbye fuck.

"It was for goodbye."

My reply was soft and humble, not wanting to enrage an already enraged Richard Grayson.

"Im sorry."

Matt looked from me to Richard then to me again; slowly stepping forward he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I guess you do love him, huh? All this time I thought you would come back to me, that we could work out. That Barbara Gordon and Richards little fuck session yesterday would make you realize you love me. But I understand."

I cried softly into his shoulder, until his words sank into me, just yesterday Richard was ready to apologize and because I didn't talk to him he went and fucked Babs.

"Is this true Richard?"

"Yes."

He looked shame faced on to the floor, it was true, at least he was honest, and much unlike I was. My head was now throbbing my brain not able to function properly.

"Look, I don't know what to do, im just so damn confused. And I can't go on doing this for the rest of my teenage life. I wanted senior year to be sensational but in the end it's just a big pile of shit. "

I ran out of my white walled mansion and towards the park located in a five-minute distance the exact same park where I used to play when I was a little girl. Flinging myself down into a marble bench I cried full-fledged tears; the tears that I had bee willing to never let out, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Kori."

The voice almost a whisper, I looked up into the blue eyes that haunted my sleep. He smiled down on me with a sad sort of smile, the one that held so many words and emotions that not even a dictionary could supply the needed vocabulary.

"I love you, and its nothing but the truth."

I was wrapped into his firm arms as his soft sweet lips soon covered my mouth. It was exactly what I needed he was whom I needed. Moaning I gently slid my tongue into his hot mouth and we then engaged in soft sweet rhythms of our tongues fighting for dominance.

"I love you to, I love you more than anyone will ever do."

But little did we know, we were watched by another pair of cerulean eyes, eyes that were now conveyed with pain; he was not going to turn up in the losing end.

And I couldn't help but to fear for Richard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it took me three hours to write up sorry I was very distracted. Anyway the one that kissed her was Richard and she's scared for him because matt is incredibly hurt and angry

Review please

Kisses,

Cheers


	12. Chapter 12

Ages I know, im sorry

Usual disclaimer, dedication, and warnings,

Okay, okay

Cool

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell signaled, Victor was here to pick me up. It had been weeks since I've been back in school, and I guess it was time to go back, face the people who I had planned to avoid, I even requested home schooling. But Koriander Anders was never known to give up and I wasn't going to start giving up now.

Running down the stairs my light green skirt floated behind me airing my tanned legs. I had decided on a knee length light tissue skirt and a white lace sleeveless shirt that stopped right above my gold belly ring. Giving a twirl to show of my clothes I then hopped into Victor's red Ferrari but not before giving him one of my signature one crushing hugs.

"Its great to be bringing you back to school little lady."

"Oh its great to be back!"

"Do I sense sarcasm?"

I was never one to mask my feelings, sure I was glad to be back to grab Richard right out of Barb's clutches at school, but I was doing fine at home. Every day after school my newly devoted boyfriend would come and visit me; we would eat strawberries and chocolate and play video games, we just had a wonderful time. But then again, with me back in school it would just guarantee zero cheating!

"Nope, no sarcasm!"

We sped off with not a single cloud in the sky, it was actually wonderful weather and I couldn't help but feel blessed, it was as if the gods where sending a signature promised guarantee that the day would go well. Not that I believed in that shit, but It was hard not to be cheery!

"Not to bring that beautiful smile down but why isn't Richard picking you up?"

Okay, he got me there, In fact I had no clue why I didn't immediately call Richard to pick me up as per usual and drive me to school.

"To Surprise him?"

"Hell, he will be surprised!"

"Do you believe that it will be in a good way or bad way?" My voice held way to much doubt.

"A damn good way, but you know Richard."

I nodded my head Richard hated surprise

Reaching the school in what Victor said was record time we proceeded up the stairs and to the third wing lockers, our usual hang out. I stood behind Victor as everyone yelled greetings at him; I did not want to be noticed. We reached our friends and I waited patiently shifting my skirt this way and that waiting for them to notice me.

There was silence, looking up from my skirt I found everyone staring at me

Then…

"KORI!"

I was surrounded, molested, and loved everyone hugging and asking if I was feeling better all at once.

It was damn good to be back, take my position as center of attention.

In truth I kind of missed it.

My momentary return of popularity ended as the second bell rang signaling the gathering of students into their designated home base. I waited for Richard as he gathered the things he needed from his locker, he was the only one who hadn't greeted me yet.

"Richard?"

He turned his locks weren't spiked today let loose in its entire unruly manor, his face unshaven, and his eyes cold, ice blue. They where glaring, at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, that I was coming back?"

"No, that you grew wings and flew to Iceland." His voice held a menacing tone

"Im sorry, wait no im not, why should I be! We have been spending time together these past few weeks before I returned to school im sure I've mentioned more than once that I planned to return!"

"And?"

"And? And I don't know, god Richard the year is almost over, the year that was supposed to be the best school year out of all twelve, and your mad at me because I didn't tell you I wasn't coming back, for the last week of school!"

He looked at me dumbfounded, his face instantly softened, "Im sorry, its just you know me.."

"Yeh you hate surprises."

"Yeh" He grinned

"Now tell me mister, what the fuck happened to your razor? You look like an ape."

"A sexy one?"

"Sure, you look like a sexy ape."

We walked hand in hand towards home base, who cared if we were late?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's the last week of school! There's no excuse! WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

Richard gave a cocky grin towards our exasperated home base teacher, "We were making out in the bathrooms, lost track of time."

The class erupted in much concealed laughter, well everyone besides miss Barbara Gordon.

I laughed alongside, "You said no excuses Ma'm so we gave you none."

The teacher rubbed her temples in frustration, "Very well, just please take a seat and at least pretend to be listening to the morning announcements!"

Giggling we scurried to our seats, I sat next to Rachel who gave me a unmistaken smirk as Richard sat down to a pouting Barbara.

"Hey sexy, glad to see you back in school, Richard has actually been well behaved, we cant say the same about miss Gordon."

"What has she tried, enlighten me my dear friend."

"About everything in the book of 'desperate hoes' she even tried that you have a deadly disease and if he came near you he would be struck instantly."

"Honestly? I guess she had no clue that Richard was visiting me day in and out!"

"Oh, yummy, I have to tell you something incredibly important Kori."

"What?"

"Gar and I are going…"

The bell rung interrupting her long waited announcement

"Tell me after okay?"

She nodded and we scurried to our morning classes, although I was dying to know what had happened to make my best friends so light heated and giggly it would have to wait. But what could make the all serious, Rachel Roth so happy?

My first class was English; it went by rather quickly the same went with Biology, Spanish, and Geometry. The only thoughts on my mind were graduation prom, it was the main event, I wasn't focused on the prom though, that would be the lamest part, I was focused on the after party. It was going to be held at my house and anybody who was anybody was invited, my favorite part was that it was my party so I did the invitations, meaning Babs was not going to be invited. Revenge, it would be the social highlight of the year talked about in every magazine, and she was not coming.

The bell rang and I quickly packed up my notebook, which I had stopped taking notes half way through and sprinted towards my locker. I needed a band for the party, and I knew just the band. After all, Matt was a sweet guy and I couldn't just drop him like that, I still was a die heart fan of their music. Pressing number seven on his speed dial I was immediately greeted by his husky voice.

"Kori?'

"Hey Mattie, im sorry about everything, drama is addicted to me."

"Its aright your already forgiven, I was never one to hold a grudge, plus it would have been difficult, with my bands touring and what not."

It was half-truths and I knew he had forgiven me but it wouldn't be that simple to let me go, I hadn't exactly let him go completely.

"Yah.. Anyway, Im having a graduation after party next week, well duh after graduation and I wanted to know, could you be the band to play?"

Silence, oh god I hoped he had forgiven me enough to agree

"Definitely, well be leaving the day after anyway, a fitting goodbye."

"Great, I have a list of songs which I want you to play, is that okay?"

"Its your party!"

"Thanks a lot Matt, you rock."

"Boy do I know it Koriander"

I hung up the phone and was greeted by a backwards hug; looking up my emerald met up with his sapphires, it was just how life was supposed to go.

"Has Rachel told you yet?"

"No! It seems the WHOLE school has found out before her best friend!"

"Well in truth its best if she told you."

"Alright, where is she?"

"She and Gar left already, they are already planning."

"That makes complete sense, not really, anyway, do you think you could drive me to the caterers I have a list of food we have to run through as well as the liquor store, I need to buy enough liquor to fill the whole school."

"You're inviting the whole school?"

"Yeh, well the losers who are allowed to come, but there is an age limit."

"Let me guess, Babs does not fit in."

"Sorry Hun, or the teachers would be allowed to come!"

"Uhuh."

He understood I did not want her at all, or at least for this function. Bending down he captured my lips in his. I pulled away a small grin forming on my cherry red lips.

"No kisses until you shave."

Growling he cupped my cheeks in his hands, I grinned from ear to ear, "I mean it mister."

Giggling I ran out of the school with him in tow grumbling under his breath. The others waved us over and I screamed hiding behind the tall Victor Stone.

"Koriander!" Richard sounded fierce but there was a tinge of playful attitude in his voice.

"Richard Grayson! No kissing until it's shaved and that's final!"

He wrestled me to the floor in a tickle fight grinning evilly he pushed himself down ready to capture my lips in victory. But he never got there seeing as Victor picked him off me with ease then helped me off the ground.

"Listing to the little lady Richard, no kiss until it's all off!"

Victor and I were sent into heaps of laughter at the look of the still shocked Richards face.

"We have to go Vic, Richard and I have to run errands for the after party."

"Good luck man, your all ready Kori's slave, cant wait till your wedding bro."

I slapped victor's arm playfully then dragged the reluctant Richard to his car. We were going to get this party straight, it was going to be the best party of the century and nobody was ruining it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing I kicked my feet up on the clear glass coffee table, with cat like grace I stretched my arms this way and that. Rachel's living room was radiating a peaceful glow from the fire that was just lit in her large brick fireplace. The errands where complete and the party was on the go. The sounds of keys were made and the door opened to reveal a distraught Rachel with an arm full of groceries. They where dropped to a floor with a piercing scream.

"I have come to arrest you!"

Rachel giggled picking up the groceries, "Shit Kori you scared me! Come help me put them on the counter."

"Sure, but how about your maid, doesn't she usually do your dinner shopping."

"Yeh but she was fired, my mom caught her and my dad having sex."

"Another one?"

"Yeh, my old man never learns."

Sighing we placed the groceries into the fridge, "How did you get in Kori?"

"Remember silly girl you gave me your spare key."

"Oh that's where it went."

"Yup, now onto more important business, what was it you where going to tell me?"

Her face flushed, her cheeks immediately held a rosy glow, you could just see the light that radiated of her body, stronger than the light given of by the fire.

"Oh, Kori, Gar proposed, were going to be married!"

My expression was awe struck, married? My Best friend was going to be married, and I was the last to know, I was nothing but happy for her. I squealed bringing her into a hug.

"When?"

"A month after you're after party and graduation."

"Brilliant" She was going to let the tabloids talk about my party; she knew how much of a hit I wanted it to be.

"And Kori, guess who's going to be my maid of honor?"

"Who?"

"You!"

I stared once more awe struck at her

"If you want to be." Her face was crestfallen

"Silly girl, of course I want to be, if it was anyone but me I would've killed you!"

We jumped around screaming in happiness, my friend had finally found the right guy, the one to take her places we only dreamed to go. She was gong to be married. And as much as I hated it I couldn't help but be envious, that would never happen with Richard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay short I know, im incredibly sorry.

Love you guys

And don't you dare just read it without reviews, I want a review! Yay!

No flames please


	13. Chapter 13

You guys are going to hate me.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: to everyone who has ever reviewed this story

Warnings: Don't hate me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack Daniels."

"Are you sure?"

"No im not fucking sure, I just told you because I wanted to ask your opinion."

"So you don't want whiskey?"

"You fucking better give it to me."

"Yes Ma'm"

The now intimidated bar tender handed me my whiskey shaking his head while muttering something about crazy woman. Well I was fucking crazy or going fucking crazy, this had to be the worst night of my life!

It all started with Richard, hey what didn't start with that blue-eyed prick? It was graduation night, and I the infamous Kori Anders wouldn't be attending all because of him. The only good thing was that Barbara Gordon was leaving getting out of my life once again. But the auburn girl just had to pick the graduation dance to leave Gotham. Which meant that I would appear Richard less to grad and all my fantasies since kindergarten will be shattered. Everything had been going fine, the preparations for the after party were done, everything was settled the drinks where ordered the band and dance floor set up. My perfect dress had been ordered and was now sitting on my drunken body. The red material going down to my feet a long slit inserted all the way up my long legs to my hip, the bust set to a v-cut and the dress was shimmers with Swarovski crystals going around the hips.

I gulped the rest of the whiskey down swatting my hands in the air wondering why I was still thinking clearly? I only had about five glasses of whiskey, god I couldn't even get drunk properly. I could just picture the dance it would be ending in five minutes then everyone would be driving towards my mansion for the hit party. It could go on without me, I had asked my butler to open the door and let everyone in and it would commence no parents no crap and everyone would love it and then go home thinking what a graduation that had been. Well everyone but me, I wouldn't be showing up for my own party and it was all Richard's fault. It was then and there I had made up my mind; I was going to dump that man. He had brought me nothing but fucking heartache and pain. That was not what love was supposed to be. Not my definition any way.

"Another glass."

"I think that has been enough." Shocked I realized that it was not the bartender who had spoken those words but none other than Matt Good. The boy who I had rejected to many times and always came back to me.

"Why?"

"Just look at you Kori, a mess, and missing the most important night of your life!"

"You're supposed to be at the after party."

"Its in full swing without me, the band doesn't need me to rock."

"Hn." Was my dull reply, why did he have to care? I was fine sulking on my own!

"Did you know no matter how much you drink, it isn't going to get better?"

"Hn." Another answers hiding all my pain.

"Richard is at the airport. And he is not coming."

"Hn." Tears now threatened to pour down mercilessly.

"So get your sorry ass up, stop thinking about yourself and let's go to your fucking party!"

His words weren't empty, he was damn angry and I could feel it radiating of him.

"No." But I was stubborn and I wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Then I'll fucking make you."

With ease he picked me up bridal style ignoring my increasing protests. Matt just simply walked out the pub door me in his arms ignoring all the questioning looks from the people around us. I had to be amazed even in my drunken state I could feel how he felt, I was so in tune to his emotions I didn't realize being placed in his car and driven to my house. The white mansion stared at me like a demon in disguise.

"Do I have to go in?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to regret missing one of the most memorable moments in your life."

"Oh." Was all I could come up with?

I sat there dumbly staring at nothing until I felt a tug at my hand; guiding me inside the house I stopped and watched all the dancing people. My peers and my friends they where all so happy, and I was fucking drunk. Well it wasn't like they weren't but I was drunk before I had even got to my party, so that was something.

"Where the fuck where you?"

I looked at Rachel dumbly, the raven tress girl was incredibly drunk hanging on to her fiancé in a protective hold. Gar gave me a sad smile doing a slight point at Rachel rolling his eyes then flicking his hand to signal he'd tell me why she was so plastered later. Nodding I understood my turn to explain.

"Richard."

Everyone nodded, they all knew my Richard problems, now I just had to tell them I was sick of my Richard problems and I was going to end them forever.

"It's going to be over." I was amazed at my un-slurred speech; obviously I was growing immune to alcohol was that even fucking possible?

Their mouths hung open in unison, their gasps buried by the loud surround system, playing from tomorrow to yesterday's last song.

"Come on Kor, let's dance."

Grabbing his large hand I allowed him to lead me onto the marble floor, which I had set up as the dance floor. He took me in his arms and we let go dancing to the sad song.

_It's amazing what you'll find when you just open your eyes_

_Sometimes love can leave you blind_

_But still you try to cover all the lies_

_And ignore all the signs_

_Sometimes love can leave you blind_

I Laughed a bitter laugh, yes isn't it funny how love could leave you blind, I was definitely blind, only seeing him in the light of a god, not of the human he so clearly was.

_What I thought was a certainty_

_Has left me_

_Spinning in circles again_

I did take his love as a certainty, I figured no matter how much shit we brought on each other we would make it through; this would be the last straw.

_Comparing to the last time that we had spoke_

_It seems to me that you're not happy_

_Like you used to be_

The words he had spoken when he told me that he wouldn't make it to homecoming he definitely did not sound happy, was he losing the glimmer as well?

_To you I'm like a flavor that wouldn't last_

_You took one bite and spat me out real fast_

Laughing, Matt gave me a questioning look; I shook my head that it was nothing. This was the only part of the song that didn't relate, not one bite but many and this time I was going to spit him out.

_And now this mark remains and will never ever go away_

_And now this mark remains and will never ever go away_

_And now this mark remains and will never ever go away_

Yes, when I end the relationship the mark it will leave will never go away. I loved him so damn much but I knew it wasn't going to work, we both couldn't commit to distracted with our own needs.

"Hey Matt?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for everything."

He nodded understanding everything I meant, another relationship that would be best as friends, with Richard friends would not work, but for Matt and I it could, he would always be there to help me. But not together, his band would make it big always traveling and I would go my own way.

Leaning in I planted a soft kiss on his lips he in turn returned the favor. Then I left, the party. The cool nights breeze hitting my face, I felt so at peace staring at the night sky on my front lawn, The party would probably progress till the next day, I didn't mind the people staying it was a big house anyway. A wave of cologne hit my nostrils and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Richard."

"Kori."

I knew it was time. He leaned down to kiss me but was stopped by my hand.

"No,"

"No?"

"We can't keep on doing this Richard."

"Look if it's about Babs, im sorry I had to return her to the airport, we would never see each other again."

:"No its not about Babs its about us. No matter what we've stuck together and it's a love I will never forget, but it's a love I need to. We can't keep on hurting each other."

"And we wont."

I was starting to get angry; he was making this harder than it was supposed to be!

"Don't say that shit Grayson, the whole senior year we have done nothing but fight and breakup, cheat on each other and get jealous! That's not exactly a good relationship."

"But we still are together."

"So? Where you hear for me? For graduation, which I missed drinking alone at a bar instead, you know who saved me? Matt, who I blew off for you."

"Im sorry."

"No your not."

He nodded; it was the truth, as much as he wanted to be my Richard could not be sorry, I knew I was doing the right thing.

"So this is it Richard, our goodbye."

I kissed him softly like I did to Matt, I received all tingly sensation I ever felt from him the spark was still there, but my heart wasn't.

"Can we still be friends?"

"No. We can not."

And without looking back I walked back into my house shutting the door in his face. He could come in if he wanted but I was going to my room and sleep.

My graduation did not turn out the way I imagined it, but maybe it would be better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to closed curtains and a grumbling Rachel with coffee in her hand. She gave me a curt good morning and handed me a mug of her famous black coffee. Smiling as cheerfully as my hangover let me I gulped the steaming liquid down. Last night I may have not felt the affects of the alcohol but I certainly did now.

"Spill."

I looked at her in question, what did I have to spill?

"Don't be daft, you don't want to be daft with me, not when I have a headache like this! Richard!"

'Oh' that's what she wanted to know about.

"We broke up."

Her eyebrows shot up waiting for me to finish.

"I broke up with him, it couldn't work any more."

Her gaze softened for me, setting Coffee mugs aside she gave me a soft hug, the most un-Rachel thing to do. It felt good.

"Thanks."

Then I finished, the whole story, emotions and reply and all. Then the big question came.

"Do you regret it."

I thought for a while, did I regret leaving him? No, no I didn't I knew I did the right thing.

"No, no I don't."

"Good. You did well Kor, you finally did the right thing."

"Yeh. Yeh I did."

Smiling I got out of bed, changing into a pair of soft jeans and a green cotton tank top.

"Have you prepared for your wedding?"

A grin hit her lips making her looks fifty times more radiant then my best friend already was.

"Its finished. The wedding is going to be perfect!"

I was happy for my friend; we drove around in my Lotus as she explained her plans for the future. It consisted Kids and a large house in France where she could publish her books and Gar could paint. They where going to finish University together in a school for arts and lead peaceful lives. This time there was no envy, why should I envy her? I was happy and knew I was going to lead a life as brilliant as hers I just needed to figure with whom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding arrived quickly, only a week after my graduation after party. The day was more perfect then my friend could have asked for. The sun gleamed perfectly and the parks green grass glimmered under the sunshine. The park was large and the ceremony was taking place under shady trees and a large fountain. Just like Gar to pick a place in nature, and just like Rachel to pick the best place. This was actually where Gar and Rachel had their first date, a significant beginning to all things.

"Are you ready Rachel?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Richard was going to walk her down the aisle as her father was in prison and could not be current to do so. Plus Richard who was like a brother to Rachel was the closest thing she ever had. It was hard for me to see him again memories always re-surfacing but we never spoke and it suited me.

It began and we all took our places, I smiled at Gar and he winked at me. His happiness was felt all throughout the park, it was the moment we all had been waiting for. The violins struck up as Rachel had refused an organ she said that those things should only be played at funerals, and no way was her wedding going to resemble a funeral! Then she came in all her dark beauty, her black hair gleaming as the sun hit her locks in a perfect picture. The dress was white and had sleeves hanging off her shoulders and going down to her wrists in a princess sort of closure. The neckline came low to reveal bountiful cleavage and it fitted securely around her thin hips. Richard looked just as dashing by her side with his ebony locks left unspiked to cover his eyes, which sparkled a dangerous blue under the black surface. His tux fitted him like a second skin as all his clothes did and I knew Alfred had picked it for him.

The Priest opened the book and began to say his phrases, I do's where said with no interruption or objections. The ceremony was sealed with a fiery kiss and then Gar picked Rachel in his arms bridal style and carried her to the horse drawn carriage. Black stallions looking every bit as magnificent as bride and groom drew the wood carriage. They where off, I wiped my eyes as tears leaked, I felt so happy that my dearest friend had found sanctuary in another's arms. Victor let out a series of "You go Girlfriend!" as the two blew kisses at us.

"It was brilliant."

"They where meant to be."

"And we where too."

I looked at Richard, the sorrow evident in my green orbs.

"No, we weren't."

With a sad smile I walked away accepting a ride with Victor and Karen. I waved at Richard as he looked at me with no emotion betraying his inner thoughts. Damn him, I had done the right thing, and he wasn't going to change that fact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week more had passed of moping around, I had been accepted into Yale and I knew that it wasn't only for my grades and popularity but persuasion by my parents. They could do anything with the money they had. But I wasn't going to go. Multiple modeling arrangements had been made for me. And I was going to be Dior's new face. But it didn't hurt to be smart as well. My bags where packed and I was ready to meet my new boss, she said she wanted me on a shoot already. The agency was in L.A and I was flying out immediately. I had friends there and I was going to be staying with one of them her name was Donna Troy. She had a studio there, since she was a photographer.

I was going to start a new life and I was ready to take it face on.

Nothing was going to stop me now.

Richard was in the past and I had left him a note with Alfred bidding him farewell, telling him everything was afraid to say to his face.

But I knew I was doing the right thing, I was never so sure in my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeh, no flames, this is the last chapter. But I promise you guys a sequel. If you have questions about the sequel send me a private message and il fill you in.

Thank you all I love you dearly, and no flames please!


End file.
